


Junk Upfront

by NeonPartyDude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Licking, Big Ass, Big Balls, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Choking, Cockblocking, Come Inflation, Condoms, Cuckolding, Cumshot, Deepthroating, Dick Shaming, Drinking Piss, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Forced, Futa, GILF, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, MILF, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Small Penis, Smegma, Squirting, Submission, Triplets, Urination, excessive cum, flaunting, musk, tough sperm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude
Summary: Follow along as a father retells the story of how his son became a very horny young man. As well as how sexual his family is even and why he's so happy. This is a commissioned story by anonymous so big thanks to everyone that takes the time to give this a read. Again thanks dudes!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey gals and guys it me NeonPartyDude giving you yet another story. But this one is a commission. 'Hurrah'!!! Yes this story is from Anonymous and they want us to put this little number to the written world. So as usual I want to say thanks to everyone for coming to read the newest story. So yet again this is an underage sex and incest story with a lot of sexual context and themes. So if you're looking for it this is what we have to offer. If not and you find this disturbing or wrong then why are you here honestly? And also dudes huge thanks to Anonymous for asking me to help create this story. The art that he's allowed me to see really helped bring this idea to life. And the detail of the 3d artwork made is so good. I honestly can't wait for a full comic if he ever wants to go that route. So dudes I hope you all enjoy the story enough to leave us plenty of Kudos and comments. And so as always dudes enjoy!

Third person's POV  
It's another day in Huntsville, Alabama with a population of close to two hundred thousand. Today is a typical day for Auden Bowman due to today being payday. Auden is driving his Sedan as he takes his usual route home. Auden's life is unique due in part to how his family life has changed. He often times wonders what could be better if his wife had gone through the motions as a normal housewife? But then again Auden does enjoy his family life and he loves his family. But why don't we let him tell us his story.

Auden's POV  
I smile happy while most call this blissful life idiotic and well ignorant. Me? I like it I have a nice home, a nice car, and paycheck that is well into the four figures. And a family that respects me and gives me the same love and kindness for all that I provide to them. Pulling into my driveway I stop the car and get out. Looking over the hedge I wave to Danvers who gives me his normal sideways head nod. With my briefcase I stroll across the lane to the front door.

I got my job seven years ago before my son was born. My wife and I meet only seven years ago too. But that's the wonders of love at first sight. It hits you and you can't help but want to be with that person for the rest of your life. My job is a normal accounting job nothing too extravagant. And the position gives me plenty of overtime if I need it. After two years into our marriage my wife gave birth to our son. It wasn't long before my wife showed me how frustrated she was becoming. She constantly made me sleep on the couch after a bad night of sex. Or wouldn't look at me for a few days due to the growing sexual tension. Sometimes she wouldn't even talk to me for a whole week.

But I kept strong doing my job as a father to support my family. And you know what I'm happy for how things turned out. Reaching the door I step inside and get hit with all the smells of my house. Breathing deeply I sigh happy to be home and head to the living room. Walking in I find my son Ethan playing the new video game console I bought him. Like always he's naked as he plays his game. Ethan curses and shouts "Stop spamming the flash grenades you damn scrub! Oh really watch what happens when I fuck up your robot."

Why is my son naked you ask? Well it's so that his huge cock can hang off the couch from between his spread legs. He has to spread eagle because of how huge his balls are. If he closes his legs his junk will push his controller too high for him to play his game properly. That will cause his member to be mildly irritated. Oh how big is my son? Well measured currently he's twelve inches limp with his girth being near eight inches. And his balls are close to the size of a ripe grapefruit. Ethan curses saying "Fuck you faggot I just kicked your ass. And I took you skin pack from that drop. So thanks asshole I got better loot then you."

I turn hearing the clicking of the heels to see my wife enter the living room. This is Kelly my sweetheart the love sent from heaven. She helped me raise our son into the young man he is. Kelly with a plate of nachos puts the food on the coffee table in front of Ethan. Kelly is wearing nothing as usual but she does have on an apron that reads 'Stuff the Milf'. Kelly giggles to stroke her fingers along Ethan's shaft to make circles around one of his balls. Ethan however is trying to look around Kelly as she kisses him on the cheek. But I see Ethan getting shoot and has to run away from his opponents. Ethan reaches around and slaps Kelly's ass saying "Move bitch you're distracting me from killing this dickheads. And I hate being seen like a bunny hopper. Oh stop trying to no scope you fucking noob!" 

Kelly pouts to walk around the couch and slap me across the head. Kelly says, "Hand over your damn check loser. I have bills to pay off on my credit cards and Ethan needs to get a special order tux for the ceremony." Lifting up the check she takes it and slaps me again to pout and leave the room. Her large ass swaying and bouncing with every heel click in her steps and boy does she have an ass. 

You can clear see her breasts jiggle as the pop out from the sides and top of the apron. Once Kelly returns to the kitchen I continue to watch Ethan play his game. How you might be wonder did my life turn so drastically? Well it started months back and it all happened behind my back. I was a clueless idiot and my wife took advantage of it. But still it all worked out for the best because my family loves me.

Third person's POV flashback nearly one year ago  
For Ethan is was an odd sensation to have a package as big as his. Ethan always got odd looks due to how he walked or when he took a piss in a public bathroom. But like many life changing moments his life changed one morning in an unexpected way. Ethan like normal was fixing his pajama pants after yet again having them slipped down while he slept. As he's heading to the bathroom he noticed his parents bedroom door slightly open.

Looking in he sees his mom naked in front of a mirror holding a dress against her frame. Kelly says, "No I should wear the other one it looks sexier." Ethan watches transfixed as he feels a rumble go up his back starting from his crotch. Ethan thinks 'Ugh what's happening why is my pee-pee acting weird?' Ethan hurries to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. The harsh drawback of his hyper junk is his some times low bladder control. But as Ethan finishes he notices that his junk is somewhat stiff and not as floppy as it normally should be.

Kelly turns as she hears Ethan come running down the stairs and into the kitchen crying for her. Kelly turns to go wide eye in surprise seeing Ethan's somewhat stiff penis. With his teary eyed face filled with panic Ethan stops short of colliding with his mom. Ethan sniffles to say "Mom I don't know what's wrong I'm scared!" Right away Kelly's motherly side kicks in saying "No sweetie it's ok tell me how this happened."

Ethan tells his mom how the situation came to be and right away Kelly's mental wheels started to turn. Kelly smiles as Ethan wipes his face to say "But mom I don't know what to do. How do I make my pee-pee go back to normal? I don't want people to look at me like I'm weird!" Kelly giggles finding her son's child like name for his manhood cute. And a part of him that she will work to change to fit her plans. Along with instilling into him plenty of pride over how endowed he is compared to others. Kelly still smiles to wrap Ethan in a hug saying "It's alright dear everything will be ok because mommy is going to help."

Kelly rubs Ethan's back sensually but as she hugs him she makes sure his face has a nice view into the window of her dress. Giving Ethan a perfect line of sight down her huge juicy cleavage. Ethan stiffens to say "Mom I think my pee-pee is getting harder." Right away Kelly smiles and licks her lips seeing her son's cock grow to near full stiffness. 

Kelly says "Yeah I can feel it dear. Let's have a look see." Pulling away Kelly sees her son's erection and it's pretty much a monster of a cock in her eyes. Matching only two others of similar size she's seen already. Now at full erection Ethan's cock is nearly eighteen inches hard with a girth of ten inches. His balls are so full they look as if they're breathing with how much sperm is sloshing around in them. Ethan's labor and excited breaths adding to his heavy sacks swaying. And his cock tip is already producing thick pearls of precum.

Playing coy Kelly smiles as she asks "Now how did this happen hmmh?" Ethan looks away a little embarrassed for Kelly to ask "Was it because of my big tits?" Ethan gulps looking at his mom’s huge chest as she puffs up her tits with her hands. Making sure to put a little bounce to her flaunting Kelly has her mind set on what she wants. And what she wants is to see how much her son can cum.

Ethan stares at his mom's antics making the corner of his mouth showing a bit of drool. Ethan's cock twitches as he answers, "When you hugged me I felt your chest against my face. It was really nice and I wanted to keep hugging you." Kelly smiles to sensually wrap her hand around as much of her son's length as she could. Licking her lips from one end to the other Kelly wonders how her son will taste. Ethan asks, "Mom how do we make my pee-pee go back to normal?"

Kelly giggles to say sweetly "Oh I have a number of ideas that will work. And don't worry sweetie none of them will hurt, just leave everything to mommy." Pushing down Ethan's shorts and his red robot briefs Kelly right away latches her mouth onto her son's cock. Licking and slurping at his length Kelly gags as she gets only two thirds of his cock down her throat before her mouth protests. Not deterred she continues to suck her son off by swirling her tongue along his cock’s head. And stroking the rest of his length to spread her spit so that none of his cock remains dry.

Switching between bobbing her head and lathering his tip with her tongue. Kelly tastes the thick precum that is oozing from her son's tip. And she loves the musky juice. Heck she wants to have a mouthful maybe even more so of what is packed inside her son's balls. Kelly gets back to sucking collapsing her cheeks she drags her mouth across Ethan's cock. She makes very sure to lash the underside of his cock with her tongue for flare.

Ethan moans taking hold of his mom’s head to say "Holy stuff mom! This... Thiiis feels real good! Aah uuhh!" Kelly's sucking fills the kitchens as she pops her lips off his cock to moan loudly as she licks across the sides of his shaft. Spreading her spit and his precum more as well as letting Kelly drown her mouth in her son's flavor. Ethan moaning continues as Kelly smirks loving that her son's hands remain glued to her head. Telling no commanding her by instinct to continue to please him. As Kelly ramps up the back and forth motion of her blowjob. Ethan legs start to shake making him tighten his hold on Kelly's head. Ethan says, "Mom I think I'm going to pee but it feels wrroooonggg!"

Kelly smiles readying her mouth thinks 'Oh no baby it isn't wrong you're just doing it better then other men.' Stroking her son balls Kelly's eyes widen in shock as her cheeks puff out with sperm. Kelly's mouth is blasted with a full load of her son's under developed but large amount of sperm. A small amount of excess cum even slips down her chin but it's just a little. Ethan moans as his cock pumps the excessive load from his tip. All for Kelly to try and catch in her overflowing mouth. Kelly knows for sure that her son sperm count will dwarf any ex or current sexual relationship. 

With his mind a blissful haze Ethan moans as his cock does the work. Pumping his load at a steady rate for Kelly to happily drink down. Ethan's orgasm finally ends with him dropping to his butt and his mom licking at her cum stained chin and breast window. Kelly is even surprised at the amount her son produced. As well as the fact that his semi hard cock looks like it could use another blowjob. For both of their benefit.

Moaning as she licks Kelly takes a long swipe of her tongue across her tits. Making sure to moan happy as she finishes. Ethan says "Mom that was so amazing! And that wasn't pee that came out of me it was like some kind of goo. What was that mom?" Kelly smiles to look at her son with seductive eyes to answer, "That goo is what women use to make baby's honey. And what's happening to you penis is called a hard-on amount a lot of other names. And no more pee-pee nonsense what you have is a cock baby. One that is better then any other mans wimpy cock in this whole city. Plus now you are very close to being a man."

Ethan nods to stand up and put his fists to his waist posing like a superhero proud of his new knowledge. Kelly too is proud as she can already taste all the cum she can handle running down her throat. Maybe even more running down her legs. Ethan says "Hey mom we should try those other ideas you said you have. My hard-on is still making my pe... Making my cock stand up." Kelly nods to say "Oh don't worry dear we'll be working on that cock of yours a whole lot from now on. But first you need to also learn about women too. Here let mommy show you how girls are different then boys."

Ethan's eyes light up saying "Really! Oh this just gets even cooler! I am going to be the youngest and coolest man in the city!" Kelly keeps smiling as she leans against the kitchen counter to let Ethan roughly pull down her panties. Ethan stares in awe at his mom's smooth pussy already dripping with lust for her own son. Ethan pokes at his mom's out folds to make more of her juices slip free. Kelly asks with a giggle "Like what you see sweetheart? Why not get a closer look like mommy did for you."

Ethan gasps saying "Really?! It's so pretty mom it's almost just like the girls in my class. But yours is bigger and puffier. It looks like a big cream puff." Kelly giggles to say "Oh really? Then why don't you have a taste and tell me." Ethan gives his mom an enthusiastic okay and gets right to licking his mom's pussy. Kelly moans pulling up her dress so she can tease and play with her nipples. Ethan with his mouth full of his mom's drenched outer folds asks "Liack thihhs mooam?" As Ethan laps away at her folds Kelly answers, "Yes honey that's it eat mommy's pussy. OOOAAAH FUCK! You're a natural baby keep going!!!"

Leaning back against the counter Kelly feels Ethan's hands take hold of the back of her thighs. As he sinks his head deeper between her legs. Kelly holds her son in place pushing her hand into his low cut ginger hair as she continues to moan. Ethan's loud slurping fills the kitchen as a small tune against his mother’s loud moans. Kelly sinks down under she is spread eagle squatting while Ethan continues to eat her out. Ethan thinks 'Mom's pussy tastes like a big juice apple. I wonder what this weird bump at the top of her pussy is?'

The so called bump Ethan notices is twitching a little. Ethan pokes at his with his tongue. The sudden attention to her clit causes a spike of pleasure to go up Kelly's spine. Kelly moans increase as she feels her son go front licking at her outer folds. To also give her clit a bit of attention resulting in her legs twitching hard. And her coming orgasm to grow with great intensity.

Kelly bites her lip a little to say "Honey if you keep this up you're going to make mommy cum hard!" Ethan pulls his face away as Kelly's legs visibly shake before him. Kelly being at the edge is about to scream for Ethan to continue. But as she looks down she see's Ethan's sexual curiosity take hold as Ethan sinks two of his fingers into her pussy. The sudden move sending another powerful jolt up from Kelly's pussy to her brain. Screaming into her orgasm Kelly releases her juices all over her son's hand. Kelly however making a note to make sure that next time she'll keep Ethan's face at her pussy so he can catch her juices in his mouth.

Riding out her orgasm Kelly feels like her mind is close to frying. While Ethan is left there watching as his mom has an orgasm. Ethan thinks 'Wow so ladies and guys make these weird faces when they cum so long? I most have made a weird face too but mom also looks really happy. I should do it again after she stops twitching.'

Ethan goes to sit next to his mom asking, "Mom did I do it right or do I have to do it again?" Kelly tries to control her breathing to think a little about what her son just asked. While still enjoying her high before smiling at Ethan. Kelly says "Good? No baby you did great just wonderful. Now come here stud and give mommy a kiss." Ethan thinking it was going to be a kiss to the cheek. Is surprised feeling his mom's puffy lips meeting his in a heated make out. Kelly doesn't add any tongue wanting to save that for after her son fucks her nice and hard. Ethan smiles as his mom says "Ok sweetie go play and let mommy clean up and remember don't tell daddy. This is my special treatment for you only."

Ethan nods picking up his shorts and brief to race off to play with his toys. But Kelly says, "Ethan don't put back on your brief and shorts until I tell you daddy is coming home." Ethan nods to go to the living room and play with his lower half free as can be. Ethan is beyond happy that his mom helped him with his problem. Kelly however sitting with her pussy still dripping onto the cool tilled floor. She shivers knowing that her sexual activities with her son have only just started. And for her plan to work she needs to continue to weed out things in her way.

Later that evening Kelly is in the tube enjoying a nice long soak as she thinks about her son. Kelly moans as she uses the showers detachable spray head to tease her pussy. Kelly thinks 'I know the perfect way to make him crave me even more.' Kelly was restless in her sleep that night. She craved to feel her son in her arm as she slept. Her thighs drenched with lust, as she wanted to feel his limp cock nestled between her thighs as they slept together. But first she needs to make her son's body has plenty of desire and build from there.

The following day Kelly cashes in the dancing lessons that Auden continued to back out of. His excuse being his two left feet and the normal too tired complaint. So Kelly took Ethan and right away she's glad for her choice. She noticed the looks some women gave her son all focused on his large bulge. Ethan took to the instructions with ease but due to his small stature his hands always fell back onto Kelly's ass. Kelly didn't mind one bit, as she would pop her ass alittle. So that Ethan would have to squeeze her cheek to keep his grip. As the lesson continues Ethan notices on guy stroking his partner’s thigh and fluffing the underside of her ass with his grip.

Kelly suppresses her gasp to bite her lip in approval loving her son's touch. Getting a good reaction Ethan scans the room for other means to please his mom with his touch as they dance. Ethan notices one man with his hand all up under his wife's dress as he plays with her ass with little care. Ethan does the same but before long his hand has slipped past his mom's panties. Worried at first Ethan is meet by his mom giving him an approving smirk. Ethan says, "Gosh you're super pretty mom."

Kelly giggles to thank her son as they continue to dance along with the others during the lesson. Kelly makes note of the few women that stared at her son's bulge with lustful curiosity. With the lessons over Kelly drives them home with a happy Ethan sitting in the back. Stopping the car Kelly climbs into the back to hug her son thanking him for the wonderful time dancing. Ethan asks, "Mom is that boys and girls do when they date?"

Kelly nods to answers "Sometimes sweetie other times they go to more then one place to dance and date. Some date's also can last a whole day or don't stop until the boy and girl go to sleep. But most times a good date ends when the boy kisses the girl." Ethan thinks for a moment to hop up and lay a big smooch right to his mom's lips. Kelly is surprised yes but her shock quickly fades. Allowing herself to sink into the kiss and grind her crotch to her son's bulge. Ethan moans along with his mom as Kelly proceeds to take out Ethan's cock and jerk him off.

Kelly was hungry for his cock wanting to fuck her son right in the backseat. But even as dark outside as it was a bouncing car in a driveway was going to attract someone's attention. Helping his cock slip completely free from his pants Kelly licks her palm. Ethan moans as his mom wraps her skillful digits around his shaft. Slowly she begins to run her loving grip up and down his length. The two were slowly going to get comfortable until Kelly's phone goes off. Growling utterly pissed she looks to see who's messing up her moment.

Looking at her phone she sees it's her father. Groaning in displeasure Kelly says "Ethan sorry to leave you like this sweetie but mommy has to talk to grandpa. So put your cock away and lets go inside." Ethan groans in discomfort not use to or liking that fact that his own grandfather cockblocked him. Kelly begins chatting away with her father about her mother’s latest expenses. Kelly knows her parents habits very well and she mostly sympathizes with her father. Kelly remembers as a girl wondering how she got her stacked and wonderful teenage body. When her mother has small tits and a decently attractive ass. It soon came to light how after digger into her fathers family journals.

Kelly comes from a long line of stacked or hung women and men. For the ladies of her father’s side they have tits that defy gravity be it in size or the shape. Asses being a mix of both fit, juicy, or supple is a feast for anyone walking behind them. And finally elegant legs that add to their waistlines making them even more ready to have kids or spend hours having sex. For the guys of her family they are hung with cocks and balls that grow to lengths an sizes no other man can compete with. Kelly saw proof when her father fucked her mom out cold in just an hour. And while her mom was passed out her father made two calls and no more then seconds later. Her father was fucking two of their neighbors in the leaving room for the following three hours.

Her father is a stub and Kelly knows he saw her masturbating at the top of the stairs. Her father simply winked at her when he saw Kelly lick her lips. It was a game to the two of them after a while. Kelly would pick a spot to hid and she'd watch her father fuck the life out of some woman from their block. A few times Kelly snuck over after the women passed out to taste the left over cum from their pussies. Kelly wanted her own hung man like her dad. But she wanted a big cock even if her father said her pussy was off limits for him at the time. 

She got to have one years later after she married Auden. Auden is a nice guy but Kelly found him to be a complete disappointment in bed. With a cock she is too embarrassed to call a cock at all. Kelly's father says "That cunt of a woman actually told me to stop asking her for sex until she felt like having sex. Can you believe how ungrateful she is!?"

Kelly sighs to say, "I know daddy but how is James is he doing ok?" Kelly's father sighs to answer, "Your brother is doing fine Sweetpie. His grades have improved greatly and he has a girlfriend. You should have seen how cute he got all dressed up like a sailor during their little date."

Kelly giggles to say "Don't worry daddy knowing mom she'll either cave and beg you to fuck her by tomorrow. Or she'll sneak a fuck behind your back." Kelly's father growls saying "Don't joke like that honey you know how I feel about your mother. I love her even though she's beginning to piss me off with her attitude."

Kelly says "Ever though she's acting like this so you can be more aggressive during sex?" Kelly's father laughs to ask "More aggressive? Sweetpie you've see how good I give it to our neighbors. Every lady on my street knows what time to come over for a good plowing from me. Speaking of which a certain cunt of a blonde is heading my way. Looks like her husband went limp in bed again. At least I'll get to blow off some steam with her. Call you later Sweetpie love you?"

Kelly giggles to say "Love you too daddy." The call ends as Kelly begins to undress making sure to put plenty of sway and ass shots towards her bedroom door. Making sure not to peek too far over her shoulder Kelly notices Ethan once again peeking on her. With a smile Kelly unfastens her bra to sigh. Fluffing her tits with her hands Kelly proceeds to do circles around her nipples with her nails. Tugging at her nipples Kelly bites her lips to say "I wonder how big my tits would get if I get pregnant again?"

Outside of the bedroom door Ethan bites his lips his cock throbbing in his hand as he follows the instructions from his mom. Stroking his cock Ethan pants as he watches his mom hoping she'd just bend over already. Kelly continues her teasing loving the attention her son is giving her. Slowing bending forward Kelly pulls down her panties. But stops herself shy of flashing her pussy to Ethan.

Ethan continues to jerkoff biting his inner cheek wanting his mom to show her pussy already. Kelly moans as she reaches between her legs to lightly finger her pussy wanting to wrap her lips around her sons cock again. However both stop as the front door opens announcing Auden's return home. Auden saying, "Kelly Ethan I'm home! Come tell me about how the class went."

Ethan right away forces his shorts up and races off to his room. Being sure to lock his door while Kelly growls in anger. Kelly thinks 'You limp dick!!! I was so close to having him all to myself and you had to come home. If I could poison your food I would and finally be rid of you. But your lucky I need money to keep us living good.'

At the dinner table Ethan fidgets his cock still ailing him from the fact that he ended up being blue balled twice. Kelly notices and has to hide her sadness. Pretending to pay attention to Auden as he talks. All the while her sweet son suffers. Kelly thinks 'Don't worry baby mommy has a plan and you'll be very happy soon.'

Third person POV present time  
Ethan turns off his game with a smile to say "Those fuckhead didn't do shit. It's a good thing they didn't affect my KD or I would have kicked them from my clan. Hey limpy why are you smiling it's fucking weird." Auden keeps his smile as his son takes up the remains of his plate of food to head off. Kelly walks by giving her 'husband' and irritated glare saying "Put in some over time Ethan's new tux will cost extra. I want his custom cock sock to look nice for the photo shoot."

Auden nods to hold his smile. As normal once his wife and son get to their bedroom he heads to the small guest room in the basement. With a small pullout bed and a beat up little box TV. Auden turns the channel to the travel network. Still holding his smile Auden sighs happily to say "A simple and happy life with my family." From upstairs a loud scream of pleasure can be heard along with a series of slaps. Auden smiles to say "Looks like Ethan is going to make more kids again."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So yea sorry for the long wait dudes had personal and environmental stuff that has gotten in my way. Things are stable and I'll be trying to post more chapters sooner. But Anonymous and myself have agreed that stuff happens. So thank you everyone that is following or that has left Kudos onto the story.  
5mart_1di0t: Thank you for understanding and I hope you like the story and continue to read. Even though I can't get to your story request right now.

You know why he's bigger? Cause you're too small to compare.

Third person's POV  
The soft chime from the bedside table slowly wakes up the pair in bed. Ethan and his mom Kelly wake up from last night’s events. As the norm the two sleep in the master bedroom naked.

Ethan stretches to slap Kelly's ass saying "It's Sunday make me pancakes with cherries inside. Don't use that cheap butter it's taste nasty. And don't skip on the bacon."

Kelly groans to slowly roll and swing her legs over the beds edge. Stretching she pouts as she watches Ethan strut into the bathroom. His soft and cute little ass making Kelly wants to squeeze both his cheeks. Kelly usually does squeeze his ass when Ethan has her in a mating press. But she huffs seeing as last night didn't go as she had hoped.

Kelly wanted to fuck for the whole night but just as they were getting into their hardcore groove the tailors called. Kelly was actually excited at the idea of the old man hearing them fuck while they talked. However the old tailor told Kelly the special order tux she wants has to wait another two week.

Ethan literally stopped fucking her and both were quiet as the tailor continued to explain. Ethan not liking the excuse cause Kelly found the old tailor pushed her off his dick. Kelly was startled which confused the old man. As he tried to figure out what that loud wet popping sound came from.

Ethan refused to fuck Kelly after all he's has been looking forward to their photo vacation for weeks. And no matter how much Kelly teased or fucked herself with her various toys. Ethan refused to budge until she got things sorted out. Ethan actually said no to sex with the hot milf laying spread open for him to do anything he wanted.

Hell Ethan didn't even snuggle with Kelly. She ended up pushed to one side of the bed with Ethan sleeping on the other. Kelly knew whom she was going to take her frustration out on. Both her poor excuse of a husband and the lousy old tailor for messing with her time and her money!

In the bathroom Ethan wonders if he should take a shower or a hot soak with the body wash. Ethan hums thinking out loud "If I take a bath then the pancakes will get cold. Fuck but I want to take a bath to release and rub one out. Fucking bitch said we'd go on vacation when the tux is finished. Now when will I get to fuck some island pussy?"

Grumpy and still backed up from not cumming last night Ethan decides to save his load for later. Turning on the shower Ethan steps in to begin to wash off what juices were on his dick.

The mild water wetting his body good, Ethan grabs the bar of soap. Lathering the rag he starts from his face. To then clean downward. Reaching back he makes sure to get between his ass. Sure a few of his more wild fucks liked eating ass and he doesn't mind. He actually thinks it's funny how crazy some sluts get when he lets them.

But the last thing he wants is to kiss a bitch with shit for breath. With only one part left to clean Ethan puts more soap on the rag and gets to cleaning his dick. The warm water running down his dick has given him a chubby as he starts to clean.

Nothing new really his dick has always been sensitive. Lifting his balls he cleans behind them to works his way from behind, to under, then the front. With both orbs of sperm clean and being washed off. Ethan moves on to cleaning his loaded pipe.

Working from the base up Ethan shudders as his cock twitches wanting to get fully erect and pop off a load. Ethan is tempted too but he knows its better to save his sauce. You never know when you need to give a slut a good plowing.

Pealing back his foreskin Ethan gets to cleaning off his smegma. Ethan chuckles saying "Remember how we use to get this stuff off you buddy. All those assholes that tried to show off. But in the end they became simps or cuckolds too scared to talk back to me. Shit I wish a new piece of ass would come to town so I could make her husband a new cuckold. Or better yet make their son a simp or sissy."

With the last piece of dick cheese rinses off Ethan gets out of the shower. Feeling a rumble from his bladder Ethan quickly aims his still dripping cock back into the shower. Sighing he lets loose a long stream of hot piss.

Sure he could walk over to the toilet but that's too much work. Plus the showers right there. With his bladder empty Ethan runs the water again to wash away the smell. And to clean his cock of any leftover pee.

With the last shakes washed away Ethan grabs a towel to dry off. Ethan tosses the first towel to the side to pick up another. Drying off his junk and the last few wet places around his legs. Ethan tosses that towel too and picks up a third one.

Ethan comes out of the bathroom finding Kelly already gone. With a towel around his waist the young stubs chubby cock is still very much visible. Ethan casual as ever with his dick swinging freely walks over to the mirror to fix his hair. Sure Ethan's normal shaggy red hair is nothing special. But the young buck hates feeling knots in his hair.

Letting the towel drop with a flick of his finger Ethan rubs his dick making sure no hairs are growing. Sure most guys like when they get pubs or facial hair. But Ethan likes his baby skin. It makes him seem innocent and pure, that is until he has you bent over and screaming with pleasure.

With his hair done he walks to his bed. Sitting Ethan looks through his phone planer. Checking the results of his post clan matches, Ethan however is mad once more. Ethan says, "I knew those two were too weak to be in my clan. Now we have to host tryouts for new members and the tournament is next month. Fuck!"

Ethan wanted to spend the day grinding to max out his characters weapons and upgrade his robots battle pack. Now he has to take care of this. Ethan calls his second in clan.

The voice on the other end says "Sup Trophy what you need?"

Ethan answers, "Wizard we got a problem those two wimps that Glory recommended fucked up our battle score last night. Check out the matches results."

Wizard groans to say "Great just what we need and so close to the tournament too! Fuck it I'm kicking them from the clan now. Look meet me online in an hour. I'll have some guys ready to tryout they were asking to join."

Ethan says, "Fine but I want Glory to be their opponents. That fucking dweeb put us into this mess and the minute someone kills him five times they get a spot. But also we're going to replace him too if someone kills him ten times."

Wizard chuckles to say, "About time too that fucking weakling was always holding us back. See you in the drome."

With the call ending Ethan stands to leave the room naked. With his plans changed he doesn't need to get dressed right now. Getting downstairs Ethan smells his plate of hot and ready food.

Ethan sits at the head of the table, which is a nice carved padded chair. It is almost like a padded throne compared to the tables other chairs. Kelly places his food in front of him but as she goes to kiss him. Ethan turns his facing giving her a sideways glance.

Kelly pouts hating that she's being punished because of the old tailor.

Kelly shouts from the basement door "You fucking little dick get up here!" Auden comes upstairs in his loose gray shirt and sleeping pants. His stupid smile still on his face as Kelly slaps him in an attempt to make him stop smiling.

But even a slap doesn't stop Auden from saying "Good morning Kelly. Good morning son."

Kelly rolls her eyes still pissed. With a growl she stomps on Auden's foot as she goes to get their food. Pretty much haphazardly tossing Auden his food while Kelly places her down to eat. Most would be shocked to see what Kelly and Auden are drinking.

But to Kelly it's their normal morning breakfast. You see Ethan cums so much that Kelly has implemented it into her and Auden's diets. Yes right now both milf and cuckold husband are pouring sperm into their morning drink glasses.

Kelly has mixed and added different ingredients that have allowed her to use Ethan's cum in various different ways. For drinks some lime, sugar, and caffeine and you've got cum juice. Take away the lime and add carbonated water instead and you have a soda version.

Kelly has done this so she can add her sons cum into all her food. Not Ethan's food of course no guy wants to taste his own cum. Unless he's too high on sex to notice that is.

From cooking oil, to some of her seasonings Kelly has found a way to add her son's sperm to near everything. She just hasn't solved how to make it into soap yet. So she'll have to settle for smelling like his balls from time to time. Both Kelly and Auden then pour sperm syrup onto their pancakes.

As the syrup cascades down the fluffy stacks of dough Auden happily cuts into the pancakes. And takes a fork full of cum soaked pancakes into his mouth. Kelly doing the same both not minding that fact that they can feel Ethan's still living sperm cells wriggling in their mouths.

Yes Ethan's sperm count is so high, so thick, and so rich in fact that they lived through the process Kelly put them through. Kelly was shocked but also very excited from the outcome. Kelly loved it naturally while it took Auden time to adjust. And now both parents happily eat their sons living sperms. Heck Auden even brushes his teeth with sperm based toothpaste.

After his cuckold mind snapped his complaints and other objections died too. What's left is that happy idiot that the family knows today. Auden is first to finish quickly heads downstairs, cleans him, and leaves to his job.

Yes Kelly's shopping and Ethan's video games need money. So Auden naturally is the idiot to provide that for them. And naturally he would drive to his job and punch in for extra hours of overtime. The reason he's allowed so much overtime is due to Ethan 'talking' to his dad's boss.

Finishing breakfast next Ethan gets up and is about to go to the living room but Kelly stops him. Kelly says "Sweetie please at least give me a quickie you know I love you."

Ethan looks over his shoulder as his mom gives him the kicked puppy look. Ethan groans to say, "I might let you suck me off. But only after you set that fucking tailor straight! I really wanted to pound some island girl pussy and now I have to wait. You know how exotic island babies are mom one of my fantasies is having island babies suck milk from your tits."

Kelly shudders to fondle her tits imagining her grandkids sucking milk from her tits. Like her son to be other babies that Ethan wants to fuck into her.

Ethan gets back to his walk his cock and balls swinging left and right as he goes. Kelly is left drooling but just as equally pissed. Growling she quickly collects the dishes to soak in the sink. Rushing upstairs Kelly changes and heads right out the door to give the old tailor a piece of her mind. Or shove one of her heels up his ass.

Ethan's POV  
With no one in the house but me I relax and turn on my game sphere. Loading Robot Jockey's main menu I wait in the clan lobby. Wizard, Xlong, Bust, and Buff are already in the chat channel. I put on my headphones for Wizard to say, "Ok Trophy everything's setup for us to watch. So what's the rules boss?"

I answer "Simple we separate the weak from the gud. We'll fill the spectator section with fake viewers to add pressure. Once someone has three kills on Glory we contribute small boosts to them. See how they handle it and how gud they really are."

Xlong's sexy voice says "I get the feeling that Glory won't be staying for long with the odds so against him. And he sucks under pressure. Still the idiot did this to himself. I did some snooping and found out the two guys he recruited are his friends."

Bust effeminate voice says, "Really we have the code for a reason. And this shit happens still! Fuck him I'm going to boost anyone that gets even one kill on him." Buff chuckles deeply before he says his own two cents.

Buff says "I knew that shithead was going to shoot his own foot eventually. Hey I got an epic drop pack still saved up. Anyone want to make a bet pool to see which one will make the cut?"

Wizard says, "I like it. What you say Trophy want to get this bet going?"

I smile to say, "Doesn't help your odds with my luck. But fuck it lets bet I was looking to get a legendary Jumper skin." Everyone places in a bet crate or pools in some game coins. I won't place my odds on anyone until the second round of selections.

Scratching my left nut I watch as Glory struggles against a tier two. Really? He can't use his Jumpers loadout to say his life! Bust says, "This is just embarrassing to watch. I mean he isn't even paying attention to the environment hazards. I mean he could have racked up some easy points by killing those NPC's will some Skill shots."

Xlong groans saying, "Please he's just showing us how much he sucks now. I say we pull the plug on him and be done."

Wizard asks, "Does that mean you'll forfeit your portion of the bet pool?"

Xlong says he won't so we keep watching. I mean Skill killing any NPC on the maps will give you points to use your Jumpers perks. Max is three perks but when your take in their cool downs and how many you can use at once. You and your giant robot can be beasts in a match. But Glory is playing like a noob.

I smirk as I see two recruits kill Glory with some sick moves. After a few rounds they easily take the lead as best to win. But I wait I want the right one to really beat the shit out of him. Soon the last recruit enters the matches. Seeing the brink purple Jumper with the storm chaser skin is something. Only people that entered the overseas tournaments get a chance at weather skins.

To our shock the recruit enters with only the akimbo pistols loadout and the skeleton robot frame. Robot frames come in four flavors. One is thin for light armor, thick for heavy armor, hollow is for half exposed half covered armor, and skeleton for no armor at all.

We muted his mics cause hearing Glory panic and whine is pathetic. This recruit is dominating him. Heck after two kills and a bunch of environment skill shots the guy drops his robot. As it lands he slides into the robots open cockpit and uses just the melee weapons kit.

Glory brings down his robot and it's a slaughter. The guy lands execution kills one after the other and even though he takes some damage. He's so quick and knows how to turn and dodge that Glory ends up wasting ammo.

I dump my bet into this recruit as the list gets whittled down. And sure enough my pick wins it killing Glory twelve times and fifteen others a bunch of times. Seeing the skill points they earned from the matches is a huge leap. This recruit is even matching our top points earned.

Xlong is pissed seeing as I won the pot. Buff laughs saying he'll go match hunting for another crate. And Bust says "Well now we have our newest members Trophy if you would. Please kick those three losers."

I nod taking back our clan emblems and booting those fuckers from our clan list. Sending the invites we wait and the three new recruits join our chat. The third place recruit is called GoatManx, second is called Wappie Bom, and our first place is called Owl.

Wizard gets them talking while I mute my mic to listen. Fuck Owl sounds hot and she's fifteen too. Turns out she's an ace Jumper who left another clan cause they were holding her back. Good cause now we got a squad to beat the upcoming tournament. Wizard sets a team schedule for us to do match/crate raids to boost our skill perks.

With everyone gone Wizard says, "Hey Glory just messaged me asking why he got kicked. What do you want me to tell him Trophy Length?"

I say "Fuck him he's whining now cause he knows he can't use us to baby his ass through matches. Look I got other shit to do today. I'll be back on tomorrow." Wizard logs off and so do I.

Going upstairs I slip on a shirt, a pair of loose briefs, shorts, and my sneakers. And like normal I have to stuff my cock into my pants. The mayor agreed that I'm allowed to have my junk hang out of my pants. But only when I'm inside a building and that includes building with glass walls. The spineless ass couldn't convince his whimpy supporters and associates that I'm allowed to have my dick hanging loose anywhere I go.

But that'll change soon, for now my package has to stay in my deep pouch briefs. Getting outside I stretch a little to begin my walk. Most of the ladies I fuck live in the suburb across town or in the apartment district. My neighborhood is filled with a bunch of old people and mid aged dudes.

It's like my dad was asking one of them to fuck my mom. He might have had a kink for seeing her get fucked silly even before I broke him. At least the park isn't too far away.

Getting to the park I smirk remembering that some of the ladies at the gym will be running today. That cancer support marathon is next week. I was fucking some milf in the gyms locker room. Her daughter and her friends were talking about it.

Flashback  
It was a nice afternoon too. Mom was showing off to the hungry dudes while I was showing off for the horny sluts. I acted casual wanting one to take the bait of me in tight shorts.

As I was walking past the bench for the weights I bumped into a lady with her daughter. Her daughter was giggling with her two friends. But the moment the mom looked at me and down at my bulge I had her. Smoothing her over with a bit of flirting. I teased her into look at my bulge more.

The milf smiled saying "Oh you sweet thing thanks most guys say I look fat."

I huff to say, "So what if you got a little belly fat. Doesn't make that fact that you got a big ass and a big pair of tits any less real. Give me the chance and I'd fuck you right now."

She looked at me in shock but I took her hand and put in right down my shorts. Feeling her hand stroke my length I saw the instant she realized just how big I was. I smile to whisper to her "I bet that your husband in very small. Don't worry miss I'll let you feel what it's like to have a real man fuck you."

I pushed her into the locker room while her daughter and friends were in the showers. I hugged her making sure she watched as I motor boated her soft tan tits.

Pushing her onto the bench I opened my shorts and let my cock land on her ass. She bit her lips as she looked at my limp dick sitting between her ass cheeks. Sure her shorts were in the way but no sooner did she tear them open. She was bouncing off my dick.

Gasping and gritting her teeth she reminded me of how my mom looked when I first fucked her. But I laid back on the bench and let the bitch ride. She was tight like every other pussy that I fuck. Slapping her ass she started to really clamp on my dick as I kept fucking her.

Pushing up her sports bra I watched as her tits bounced all over the place. A few times her own tits even slapped her chin.

She hissed through her teeth as she tried to take more of my cock. Her pussy making the lewd noises with how much stress my huge dick was putting it through. But the slut wanted more. She even tried to spread her legs further to take more of my dick as I push upward a little.

Facing me she started to give me that fucked silly face as I thrusted harder. I really wanted to go balls deep but like all my newest fucks she could only take so much. I made her put her hands on the lockers and bend over as I fucked her from behind.

Ugh feeling her ass bounce off my waist ass my balls swung to slap her clit. She really had to work not to scream and I actually wanted her daughter and friends to see us. Just so I could pull out my cock and tell them that they were next.

Shaking and cumming through her teeth I started to pinch her nipples feeling my cum starting to churn in my balls. I was close so I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to make my balls really swing and hit her clit.

She moaned out loud but quickly covered her mouth as I kept spanking and fucking her with my dick shoved up her womb. I started to feel my dick twitch and I was ready to pump a kid into her.

But she pushed off my dick and started to suck me off. I told her to give me back her ass. But she said "Can't sweetie can't afford a baby right now." Her pussy was spilling juice all over the floor from how wide I just stretch it. And yet she was able to pull away from me so quickly.

She wouldn't budge and instead I started to hardcore floss her throat. She started to gag and her nails dug into the wood of the bench. But I didn't care right then I really needed to cum. And one way or the other my cum was going inside of her.

I slapped her tits to say, "You better get your cuckold of a husband to work more. Cause next time I see this ass I'm pumping your pussy full of cum. But for now open you mouth wider."

As I fucked her face I listened as her daughter and friends kept gossiping over the showers. I'm surprised they didn't hear the milf gagging on my dick. Taking hold of her head I forced her to choke a few times. Seeing her throat bulge and spit started to run out of her mouth.

I grunted as I fuck her face a little harder to finally cum. It was nice she ended up coughing my cum all over her tits. But she just lifted her titties and started to lick them clean.

I rested my cock on her tits for her to lick my cock clean. I said, "Remember lady real men are this big. And we like our women with just the right amount of fat." She nodded and listened to the rules if she wanted to be one of my sluts. I had her hotdog my cock, which let me slip my cock into her pussy for a little bit more.

But I ended up getting her to suck my cock until I didn't want her too. I slapped her ass ordering her to give me a kiss. She smiled to lick her lips clean and give me a kiss goodbye. I found mom shooting down some asshole and we went home.

Flashback end  
Getting to the park I see a few people but I spot a nice piece of ass jogging by the basketball court. She's wearing a cut off crop top that's like an inch from showing off her nipples. And those tight fuck me thong shorts are getting me nice and hard.

I ask, "Hey miss working out for the marathon?" Turning her side fade short hair waves as she stops to look at me. With a smile she answer, "Yeah I'm getting ready to come in the top ten this year. Last year I was in twentieth place."

I nod to say, "My names Ethan and I have to say miss you're really pretty." She giggles at my comment saying "It's nice to meet you too Ethan my names Lillian. So what are you doing here? You're not playing basketball all by yourself?"

She pouts probably thinking I have no friends. But I ease alongside her saying "No I'm just helping joggers keep off the wrong paths. But damn Lillian you have a really nice ass."

I cup and squeeze her ass for her to say "Oh your kidding haha it's not that amazing." Seeing her blush I go on saying "No really and your tits are just so full I'd love to sleep on them."

Lillian blushes more to say "Oh you really think so thank you." Bouncing her tits a bit I wrap my arm around her side to say "If you need any help Lillian I would be glad to help you."

Lillian smiles to say "Well I really should get back to my jog. But working out has gotten me a bit tired. I wish I could get a back rub." I smirk to say, "I can rub your back Lillian. Here sit on the stands and I'll help relieve your built up stress. I help my mom all the time with her stress."

Lillian thinks for a moment to say "Well ok but after I have to get right back to my jog." I nod to squeeze her thigh a bit and grope her ass as I keep close to her.

I say "Close you eyes and follow what I say Lillian you'll really like it." With her eyes closed I add, "Let me know if this feels nice." Rubbing her shoulders for a few minutes I ease myself to her side. Slowing my rubs I say, "You have some very full kissy lips. Can you open your mouth a second?" She asks why and I answer, "Cause I've been wondering how they'd feel around my dick."

I take hold of her head as her eyes open up. To find my cocks tip already in her mouth. I smile to say, "If you don't want to choke slut you better suck fast. Fuck nice girls like you are the slutiest. Once you get a dick in your mouths your first instinct is to suck hard."

Lillian bobs her head moaning a little as she keeps sucking me. Her hands are soft too as she holds my hip with one. And the other strokes my dick as she keeps going. I smirk to think 'Fuck this bitch is nice. All I had to do was put my dick in her mouth and she sucks almost as good as my regular sluts. I'm still on edge have to hold on. Don't want to nut too fast.'

Lillian sucks and slurps at my dick. She even fondles my balls as she pulls them from inside my shorts. Fuck the soft breeze on my balls feels good. Even with this bitch slobbering all over my dick her drool is also cooling my balls.

Lillian really shows her skills as she takes half my dick into her throat. Fuck she really wants me to cum fast. Pulling her off my dick I say "Not so fast bitch you have to work harder for my cum."

With spit hanging from her chin and panting Lillian gets to jerking me off. As she also licks circles around the top of both my balls. Long threads of spit connect her lips to my junk as she goes from place to place to keep licking.

I sit down for her to get on her knees between my legs. Lillian exhales as she cups my balls and strokes my dick. She says "I've never seen a guy with a dick this big. And you're a kid?"

I huff to say "I more man then any boy or grown up you'll meet bitch. Now stop talking and get back to sucking me off."

With my balls being massaged and played with Lillian continues to suck me off. I look to my left to see a milf jogging by. She sees Lillian between my legs doing what a slut is supposed to do. And clearly is shock at what she sees.

I smirk to lean back flaunting that yeah this bitch is sucking me off. I wave at the milf for her to blush and wave back. She jogs off but I still have other shit I want to do. So I force more of my dick into Lillian's mouth. As she chokes I thrust making her gag but she tries not to pull away.

She even puts her hands on the stand sets as I facefuck her. Her throat is tight clearly she isn't using to deepthroating. But if my mom trains her like the last bitch she will take more in no time.

But for now I really want to cum. Tugging her hair I hold her head in place making her gag violently. It gives my tip the buzz I need. As she struggles to breath her whole body starts to violently shake pushing me over the edge. Cumming down her throat still makes her cough up my cum.

She pulls away to puke my sperm back out. If my mom were here she'd slap this bitch for not drinking it all. But still not every slut can take a load like my mom. Lillian pants with cum dripping from her mouth and nose to cough a few more times. When she stops she looks at me asking, "Can I get your phone number?"

I say, "You got to earn it bitch." I point to the women's toilet in the park to say "During the week I swing by the park at night if I want to have extra fun. I won't tell you the day you have to guess which day I'll show up. You guess right and you'll get to blow me again in the glory hole I cut out in there. Do a better job at taking my dick then this sad excuse. And I might give you my number. Until then later bitch."

Getting up I pull off her top to wipe it with my dick. After putting my dick away I turn to see Lillian cupping her hand to collect my sperm. Well as much as she can some ended up on the ground. But if she's as much of a slut like the rest she won't care. She'll go under the stands and lick up the rest.

I mean every slut I let blow me become addicts to my sperm. And plus she hasn't put back on her top her tits are out in the open. Pretty sure she just became another slut for my cock.

Walking to the parks jungle gym I look at my phone to see if Susie is here yet. Susie is from my school she's my first young bitch. I broke in class. I still remember when Mr. Flint walked in during recess and found me fucking her. He tried to stop me but well you don't stop me when I railing one of my bitches. Cause they'll make you regret it.

Now Susie's my top five school sluts but the other girls her age keep challenging her for her spot on my dick. But knowing Susie they won't last long. I mean she's the only girl I know who cans shove her fist into someone's ass.

Looking at my texts I groan thinking 'Fuck Susie's stuck with her grandparents again I won't see her until tomorrow. Fine looks like I'm going home early.'

Walking back home I pass the normal cross walk but as I get to the middle some asshole gets close to hitting me. The guy pokes his head out the window to shout, "Fucking brat get out of the way I need to fuck my girl!"

The guy looks like he's a high schooler and from his girl she looks like a cheerleader. I growl to whip out my dick saying, "Fucking little dick asshole! If you don't want me to fuck you girl in front of you shut the fuck up!"

The girl screams excited while the guy sinks into his car seat and shuts his mouth. I walk around the car to pull open the girls door. The girl blushes as I drop my dick across her lap saying "If he can't last more then one round bitch come back to me and I'll fuck you like a real man."

The girl lifts my dick to say "Holy shit your dick is like so thick. And like look at these balls omg they look so full and yummy." I smirk with pride as the guy looks away. His bitch asking "George are you this big?"

The teen George keeps his mouth shut and I nod that he understands where he is in the dick order. The cheerleader starts to suck me off as the guy tries to ask her to stop.

I say "Shut you mouth fucker the lady wants a real man to suck on before she has to waste her time with you." As the cheerleader sucks me off I sit on the dashboard stroking her head.

This bimbo valley girl really does like to suck dick and she's a cheerleader. I guess some stereotypes are good cause fuck this is awesome! As she sucks harder she pulls out her phone to snap a pic. She doesn't stops sucking as she posts the picture to her girl friends. With my dick poking at her cheek while she uses her hand to type a message.

But she gets right back to suck and in a grunt I pop my cock away to say, "Easy bitch you got your taste of a real dick. I got to head home so sorry to leave you with an empty stomach. Just remember what I said if he doesn't measure up don't waste your time."

The guy looks at me still pissed until the cheerleader notices to say "Hey stop glaring at my friend George or else I'll like leave with him. Also like how big is your dick let me see it?"

The bimbo pulls at his pants but he ends up struggle. The guy moves looking to slap her but I slap him with my dick. The car becomes silent as the bimbo covers her mouth going from shocked to giggling.

And the guy looking at me in shock. I stand between them holding my dick, which is aimed at the guy to say, "Listen good little dick you never try to hit a girl in front of me. Or next time I'll hit you hard enough that your face will have the imprint of my dick. Got it?"

The teen nods and I turn to let the bimbo suck me off a little more. I squeeze the girl’s tits to look over my shoulder and smirk. The guy looks very uncomfortable and very sad. I start to moan out loud just to make it clear that she likes me more.

Getting out the bimbo blows me a kiss and closes the door. I can tell she'll be back cause he just became a wimp. And he won't be the last asshole I had to shut up by showing my dick size compared to his.

Getting home I don't see mom but dad is already home sleeping. I make some instant ravioli. But after finishing it I groan that I still didn't do my homework. I mean I have a big dick I shouldn't have to do my own homework. But my nerdy slut Peggy is sick so I can't ask her to do them.

With my homework done I strip out of my clothes to lie in bed. Putting on the TV mom doesn't show up until it's almost eight. Mom enters the room with a smile as she sees me.

I huff crossing my arms asking "Well?" Mom says, "I had to get a bit hands on... Ok sweet I pretty much slammed his face into his desk to make him get the point that we're both pissed. He agreed to work faster and seeing as it's his fault won't charge us. And that he's going to give us a seventy five percent discount on the next thing we have him design for us."

I groan to say, "That is if there's a next time. That dumbass is costing me a chance to fuck an island girl. You know how exotic island girls my age are mom? They literally don't wear underwear at all. I missing out of fucking tight tan island ass cause he's too old to understand special orders. And you're lucky too some bitch took the edge off my backed up balls. So I'm not that pissed and I'm not going to fuck you yet. But you know I can't stay mad at my sexy mama. So tonight we will cuddle and you can put my dick in you ass. No pussy until I hear that we are going to the island."

Mom nods to strip and rush to take a shower. She quickly comes back and slips into bed. Lying on her stomach I stroke my dick and slap her ass with it until I get hard. Once hard I spread her cheeks to slam my dick all the way into her ass.

Mom groans and whimpers clenching her ass as I move to get nice and comfy. I lay a pillow on her back to say "Night mom." Closing my eyes mom says, "Goodnight aauuagh Goodnight sweetie mommy loves you." I smile giving her a kiss to fall asleep.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dude's I hope the wait wasn't too long. Life has been crazy for everyone this year myself included. I actually got pretty depressed due to having to end two stories without being able to make them as lore filled, as I wanted. But I'm taking it as a learning experience now. I see that writing lore isn't my kind of writing and I should focus on making lewd and fun stories! So thanks again for anyone that liked those stories over on my Fanfiction account. But on with the fun!  
Hernan: Not sure if you're excited for chapter three but I'll take it! Thanks dude and an equally big thanks to everyone who left a kudos or is following the story. And we hope you like this chapter as well! PS there are several visual surprises thanks to the other artist working on the story. So shout out to them as well and we all hope you like what you see!

You know why he's bigger? Cause you're too small to compare.

Third person's POV  
All is quiet in the house of Ethan. He's freshly asleep with his cock rammed into his milf of a mother's ass. Ethan has had his most boring day finally wrapped up. And Kelly too has had her own stressful day finally ending. She believed that after all she went through to make sure her husband was a loyal submissive cuckold. And her son, the king of a slutty nasty castle, wouldn't have days like today. But now she's remembering how it all came together.

Flashback  
It was the following week after their dance class. Kelly was riding high and Auden was home early. But once Kelly heard the door open and close she smiled wide ready to play with her son. However her smile turned to shock at seeing her son with a black eye and bleeding nose.

Kelly shocks quickly makes her go into mother mode saying "No my sweet baby! Who did this two you?"

With Kelly looking over his eye Ethan answers it was the bullies at his school. Auden drinks from his cup still reading the newspaper uninterested as he rolls his eyes.

Auden shakes his head to say, "I knew this was going to happen eventually."

Kelly turns to give her husband a confused and suspicious look. Asking him what he is getting at?

Auden answers, "It was only a matter of time really. Being the little mommy's boy he is so he got his ass kicked by real men."

Kelly goes from shocked to pissed in milliseconds. Grabbing Auden by the collar she pulls him to the front door. The nerve of her husband saying that her sweet boy isn't a real man!

Auden struggles to ask "Kelly what are you doing?"

Kelly's answer is simple "I won't sit hear and listen to you defend the punks that hurt my boy! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Auden in shock tries to stop her but Kelly pushes him out. To slam the door in his face leaving a stunned Auden to reflect on what he said.

Kelly screams through the closed door, "Go get drunk with those friends of yours from work. But don't come back until you learn how to speak right to my son!"

Right away Kelly pulls Ethan to the master bathroom. Cleaning his face, disinfecting his black eye, and making sure he doesn't have any other bruises. Kelly smiles once finished to kiss Ethan's head like any loving mother does.

Kelly says "Don't listen to your idiot of a dad he just doesn't know how amazing you are baby. But I know just how amazing you are in a number of ways compared to him. There all better right?"

Ethan rubs his arm answering a little. Smiling Kelly places another kiss to Ethan’s face. Followed by a few more until finally the two are kissing each other’s lips. Kelly asks Ethan if that made him feel better.

Ethan answers "A little bit mom."

So Kelly this time pushes her tongue into her son’s mouth. The two continue to kiss until finally needing air. And even then Kelly makes sure her breasts hang at an angle to press against Ethan's junk.

Ethan gives a soft smile to say "I love getting kisses from you mom. Can I get another before bedtime?"

Kelly nods assuring him that he'll get as many as he needs. But she's knows and wants to do more. Keeping her promise Kelly french kisses her son until that last minutes before his bedtime. As the clock rears Kelly pulls away to pat his head. Smiling Kelly pulls the door but leaves it crack. Kelly struts to her room and leaves her door cracked too. After ten minutes of tending to her hair Kelly notices Ethan peeking into the room. Smiling she fingers herself a little to stick out her ass towards the door.

A groan leaves her lips as she says, "I need a big cock 'Kelly climbs onto her bed'. I wish I could have one now but this dildo will have to do."

Kelly lying on her stomach begins to ram the vibrating foot long dildo into her pussy. As Ethan watches his mom his breath catches and he grows very excited. His briefs strain to contain his growing erection. Kelly sees her son still watching allows her voice to fill the room. And with it she moans her son’s name.

Ethan hears to push into the room asking "Mom do you need my help?"

Kelly nods flicking the dildo from her pussy to signal Ethan over with her finger. Right away Ethan buries his face into his mother’s pussy. Moaning at the first few licks Kelly gets a shock as Ethan then takes several laps at her clit. Screaming her pleasure Kelly throws back her head as she cries through her orgasm. Ethan licks at his mom’s juices as they spill across his face. Kelly strokes her son’s hair both looking at the other as Ethan sits up.

Kelly says "Ethan sweetie stand up for mommy."

Standing on the bed Kelly pushes her nose against her sons erect cock. His briefs doing next to nothing hide his cock and how hard he is.

Kelly moans at the smell of his musk to ask "Sweetie why did you lick my pussy?"

Ethan shudders as Kelly licks as his underwear covered balls to answer, "I wanted to make you feel good mom. I wanted us to do sex things like you promises."

Kelly slides her tongue upward along some of his covered shaft with her tongue reaching his exposed shaft and tip. Kelly lets her nose take a deep whiff of his precum covered tip.

Kelly shudders to ask, "So you like going down on mommy? Do you want to do it again?"

Ethan nods his head in excitement as the two switch over to sixty nine each other. Kelly putting all of her ass onto Ethan's face while she chokes herself with his dick. Ethan moans as he hears and feels his moan slurping his cock. And Kelly doing the same as she hears and feels Ethan eating her pussy.

Kelly feeling her orgasm hitting her hard pulls away from her sons cock to scream, "YES!! OH GOD FUCK YESSSS!"

Ethan moans into his mom's pussy as his face gets drench. Kelly gets a face full of thick cum from her son. Catching as much of the surprise facial as she can Kelly drinks it all down. The two separate both enjoying their high as Kelly pulls Ethan close.

Kelly says "Sweetie this is a dream come true for mommy."

Ethan agrees for Kelly to angle and pop his tip into his pussy. Kelly moans happy as she slowly sinks some of his cock into her pussy.

Ethan asks, "Mom are you sure? Isn't this how babies are made?"

Kelly nods to kiss her son to stop him from questioning or worrying about what will happen. Ethan places his hands to Kelly's hips and pushes hard. Kelly wraps her arms around her son as she screams and moans. Kelly soon pulls her hands away as Ethan lifts her lower half off the bed to stand as he fucks her. Kelly loves the feeling of her son ramming his thick long cock into her. All while his squeezes and holds her ass for support. Ethan feeling his balls hit his mom’s ass one too many times gives a deep groan.

Ethan says "Mom I'm... uuggh going to cum!"

Kelly bites her lips right behind her son as she screams into another orgasms. Kelly swiftly pulls her son closer to her giving him a deep kiss as she feels his thick sperm push from his throbbing cock into her. Kelly shudders hopping one of his sperm cells will get lucky. Cause she has a baby craving right now. No she has a craving for hung babies!

As the two cuddle the phone rings for Auden to speak on the other line. Kelly rolls her eyes as Auden talks on but Kelly smiles feeling Ethan finger her pussy. With a smirk and a finger to her lips Kelly turns to her side to slightly raise her leg. Ethan slides right in and starts to fuck his mom as she talks to her husband.

Kelly thinks 'Oh you stupid cuckold just shut up and listen. You might be able to hear the moment I get pregnant from how hard Ethan's balls are slapping my clit!'

Ethan rolls Kelly onto her stomach to start hard fucking his way into her pussy. With her ass working as the comfy cushion to take and make the fucking more fun. Kelly bites her finger to stifle her growing screams even though you can clearly hear the hard slaps of Ethan's waist meeting the thick milf's ass.

Kelly hangs up to arch her back and throw back her ass until Ethan is sitting. Soon she's bouncing her ass off his dick. No sooner do the two erupt into another double orgasms. Ethan sighs loving the feeling of his balls pumping out another load. While Kelly loves the feeling of her pussy getting pumped so much that it extends.

The mother and son continue to fun until Ethan falls asleep with his semi hard cock lagged into Kelly's bloated pussy. The hot milf wondering if she should grab some jars to save the cum in her? Or just drain her pussy into the toilet and let Ethan give her a fresh batch tomorrow?

The following morning Auden returns grumpy but still says hi to his family. Kelly is all smiles satisfied and chipper with a glow as she gives her son fresh pancakes.

Auden saying "Good to see everyone ok. I'm going to grab a quick shower and change for work."

What Auden doesn't notice is Ethan has his hand up Kelly's skirt fingering her dripping pussy. While Kelly bends forward slightly to stroke Ethan's growing cock under the table. Kelly has to angle his dick so it doesn't hit the underside of the furniture. Hearing the door close the two snicker and begin to play.

Kelly climbs onto her sons lap to kiss him asking "Well that was easy. So baby what do you want to do today?"

Ethan smiles as he fondles his mom’s ass answering, "I want us to have sex all day mom."

Kelly smiles to say, "Good answer sweetie let me call your school. And tell them your going to be out sick today."

With Auden gone Kelly wastes not a moment longer and decides to fuck Ethan on the kitchen floor. Ethan slides his cock right back into his mom’s pussy and rams her pussy to the shape of his dick.

Kelly shudders to say, "Feels amazing right sweetie?"

Ethan nods as Kelly tells him to fuck her hard. The two go into a series of quick sex positions all across the kitchen. Seated next to the kitchen sink Kelly has her legs pointed up and holding her ankles while she allows Ethan to thrust away. Soon Kelly has Ethan lying across that table as she squat drops her ass onto his dick. All while teasing him with her big tits as they bounce all over the place in his face. Kelly screams as Ethan once again stuffs her pussy. As Ethan's face stretches into a pleasure induced smile.

Kelly hums with pleasure as she lets her pussy soaks up all of Ethans cum. Fondling her tits she tugs at her nipples loving the high incest sex is giving her. Ethan smiles as he gets out from under Kelly. His cock popping free and even as Kelly tries to close her pussy it's still gaping. Allowing plenty of thick cum to spill onto the table. Kelly whimpers not caring anymore and pushes out the thick slurry. Ethan watches Kelly flush her pussy of his thick cum.

Kelly sighs as the once thick stream from her pussy becomes thin but still dripping stands. With her knees shaking Kelly sits her ass on the table as cum drips off various points onto the floor. For now she doesn't care about the clean up only the pleasure.

Ethan says "Fuck I still can't believe I'm allowed to have sex with you mom. Fuck yeah mom I like cursing! Hey what other curse words can you teach me?"

Kelly smiles sweetly to answer, "Oh I can tell you a lot. But first come fuck my pussy doggy style."

Ethan crawls over to his mom teasing her pussy a bit to slam his cock right back inside. Kelly doesn't hold back as she screams in pleasure at having her gaping pussy stuffed with her son’s big dick again.

Kelly says, "Fuck yes you damn hung bastard keeping fucking me like that! Uuuh YES! Put your back into it I want to feel your balls slap my clit!"

Doing as his mom says Ethan surprises Kelly with some hard thrusts. To the point Kelly's elbows and knees are nearly buckling from how many times they hit the hard wood table. Kelly grunts as she feels Ethan pump another load into her abused pussy.

Kelly moaning and shaking says, "Yes cum inside mommy honey let it out!"

Kelly shudders as Ethan moans mommy while her mind is flushed with the pleasure of feeling her pussy get filled again. With the extra cum spilling out from inside of her the two slowly separate. And watch as the milf once more allows the thick child cum to spill from her gaping pussy. Kelly and Ethan take the moment to also enjoy the high. With both now lying on the table well Ethan is most sitting and admiring how he just once again blow out his moms pussy. 

Kelly asks, "So baby what do you think of fucking your mommy's tight pussy? I gave birth to you and I'm still this tight when I fuck someone."

Ethan beams with a wide smile to say, "Are you kidding mom I need to fuck your pussy a lot more. That was awesome I never want to stop feeling my dick ram into your tight pussy."

Kelly smiles widely like a predator that caught its prey. And well she's more then happy to make sure her son gets plenty of her pussy. And any other bitch that catches his attention.

Kelly nods to say "Good to hear sweetie now go take a bath. And don't worry you don't have to put on any clothes. You and me are going to be naked at home all day."

Ethan cheers as he hops off to take a bath with bubbles. Kelly wonders how long it will take for his hormones to reach full maturity if they haven't already? In the master bedroom Kelly moans as she feels Ethan eat out her pussy. Still enjoying his sick day Ethan and his mom have fun until Auden returns. Spreading her pussy Ethan slips back into his mom as he fucks her one last time before his dad comes home from work. As Kelly moans with lust and growing happiness for the change in her life. An idea pings into her head. But she needs to make sure that her son’s sperm cells have matured.

It didn't take Kelly more then two days to get a doctor to do a speed rush on testing her son's sperm cells. Bonus he didn't ask any questions why once she gave him her brand of incentive. She flashed him her bare tits and the rest was a horny doctor doing as he was told. All while staring at the topless woman looming over him.

With the knowledge that her son has a very active and high sperm count. Kelly began a health regimen to increase his sperm cells and his sex drive. Drinking various smoothies and vitamins it wasn't long before Ethan's balls really began to shine. Kelly smiles during the whole process that is until Ethan began to worry about his itchy foreskin. With the added hormones, vitamins, and Ethans genes as a young hung stud. His smegma soon showed that it could collect fast after all the sex.

Even as she comforted her son, Kelly's mind saw an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Waking up early a particular day she pulls Ethan from bed before Auden woke up. Knowing Auden morning routine Kelly could set her watch to it. So with Ethan's help she proper’s her husband a special breakfast. At the breakfast table Ethan is wearing a loose t-shirt in his underwear. While both his parents are dressed even though Kelly wants to get naked and fuck her son.

During breakfast Auden says "Honey I think the butter has gone bad."

Kelly takes a bite out of her piece of toast to say, "No mines is fine and Ethan isn't complaining either. Are you sure you're not just saying my cooking is bad?"

Auden gulps to shake his head not wanting to anger his wife about her cooking. Sucking up the bad taste Auden keeps eating not noticing the sinister smiles on both Ethan and Kelly's faces. As Auden leaves both Kelly and Ethan break out laughing that he actually ate the food.

Kelly says "Good we'll keep adding your smegma to his food. That way it'll make him even more of a whimp compared to my big boy."

Kelly gives Ethan a deep kiss and Ethan uses it as a chance to finger his mom's pussy. Ethan likes how things have changed and he has a good feeling the changes are going to get better. Well they do get better every time Kelly explains a new sexual position or fetish to him. As well as teaching him a new curse word to say. Today Kelly is showing Ethan how to choke a woman with just his dick shoved down their throats.

Auden just couldn't understand it. For the last four months he's been getting a nasty taste from his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But when he eats fast food or take out the food is fine. But it goes back to the same disgusting taste once back home. The food always having a mushy, foal tasting, and pretty much compares to smelling hot garbage. He just can't understand. And worse his sex life is next to gone. He can hardly get an erection and when he does. His orgasms are so small it looks as if a baby spit up a little bit of food.

Kelly has refused to even sleep with Auden and she won't even sleep in bed next to him. Auden's growing frustration at a sexless marriage is getting to him. More then a few times Kelly rolls her eyes at Auden's vain attempts to stroke his small dick hard. Resulting in him either staying limp or shooting his small load very fast. Anyone watching can see Kelly stare at the clock wondering why Auden is wasting her time.

Kelly saying "When you can actually hold your dick without being a quick shot call me. Until then I'll sleep with Ethan."

And thus for just as long as he's been tasting the horrible food at home. His sex life has been none existent and Auden has had enough. Auden marches into his house and straight into the master bedroom. Kelly is currently naked and looking over some clothes. One is a tight red back zipper dress that looks tight even held in front of her. The other a black open back dress with a deep tit window.

Auden clears his throat to say, "Kelly I've had enough. I provide for this family and need a relief from my frustrations just like you. I demand that we have sex right now!"

Kelly just looks at her husband trying to suppress her laughter at how pathetic his demands sound. He pretty much sounds like a whiny brat that was told no for the first time. But Kelly knows how to deal with brats as well as out of line cuckolds.

Kelly smirks to say "Sure dear but first get naked."

Auden mood brightens a little as his stripes naked in front of his wife. Kelly doing her best to suppress her laughter at how pathetic and small her husbands cock is. It's half the length of her pointer finger. And she can tell it's not that thick either.

Kelly shakes her head to say, "You want to fuck me what that sorry excuse of a dick! Fuck you Auden I can never be satisfied by your pathetic baby dick. Wait no I'm sure their are plenty of babies bigger then that. And I know someone who can please me much more then you. Ethan come here honey and don't be dressed."

Auden is confused until the bedroom door is flung open. To his shock and to Kelly's delight Auden sees his son naked. Thanks to Kelly Ethan is hung beyond belief for someone his age. Ethan struts into the master bedroom holding his head high and proud because of what he has between his legs. To Auden's pure shock his son's whole package hangs past his knees and more. Both his balls are almost the sizes of two ripe watermelons. And his limp dick is causally slapping off his thighs as he walks. It's clear that his cock can grow much bigger when he gets hard. Kelly positions herself between both men to squat down.

In a presenting fashion she looks up at Auden with a smile saying, "God you are a fucking retarded faggot. Just look at the difference between you two. A single one of his nuts DWARFS your entire 'manhood'."

Being unable to contain herself Kelly giggles at the sad sight. Not out of pity for Auden but out of delight that she can call him out on how small he really is. While also flaunting that her son is so much better then he could every dream of. Ethan just smiles happy to see his mom finally about to express her anger at her husband.

Ethan soaking it all in smiles wide to say, "Sorry dad, but I wear the pants and make the babies in this house. You should be out making money for my family you pencil dicked faggot!"

Auden is shocked at both of them as he tries his best not to seem weak or back down. He hardly understands what Ethan is saying. All he can focus on is how big his son’s dick is. And how every part of his mind is screaming at him to run far away. But Auden swallows hard not ready to back down.

Auden says "No I am the man of this house I won't let you ruin this family."

Kelly chuckles to face Auden saying, "Ruin? Please just look at this small excuse you call a dick Auden. The only thing ruined was my marriage and sex life because of your weak little dick."

Kelly proceeds to make Auden gasp in shock as she wraps her pointer and thumb around his cock.

Kelly chuckles to say, "This little dick honestly could never satisfy any woman. And you never once satisfied me! The only real man in this house is Ethan. And he's satisfied me more times then you've see me have a real orgasm."

Kelly still holding Auden's dick says, "Lets see how long you last from me sucking on this pathetic cocklet of yours."

Kelly swiftly wraps her lips around her husband’s meager excuse of a dick. Kelly can hardly tell if she's sucking on anything at all. If Kelly didn't have her eyes open she'd swore she was sucking on the smallest lollipop she ever put into her mouth.

Auden is shaking on his feet feeling his wife's plump lips finally wrapped around his dick. Kelly however can't even bob her head she has to stay still with her nose to Auden's stomach. As her tongue slaps against Auden's little cock.

Ethan just stands there not sure if he can even call this a blowjob he should be jealous of. Cause if you ask him when his mom sucks him off she's making a lot more noise. Kelly however pulls away laughing as Auden grunts deeply to cum. Kelly made sure to time them. Auden didn't even last for a minute. Now both she and Ethan watch as Auden's little dick spits up the smallest excuse of a cumshot ever. Ethan has to squint to see the little bits of cum leave his dad's tip. While Kelly has a front row seat and she can hardly tell if Auden is cumming.

Both mother and son laugh as Auden is left shaking at the knees at his pathetic orgasm. From far it looks as if his little dick is just twitching. But from their positions Auden's shaking and pathetically small load is just laughable.

Kelly says "Look not only did you already cum but you call that a cumshot. That wasn't even average for the quickest guys. I feel sad just remembering that I let your pathetic cocklet into my mouth. Worse that I even gave you pity sex."

Ethan now half erect catches his mom’s attention.

Kelly bites her nail to release a seductive moan to say, "That is how a cock is suppose to look like. And Ethan isn't even fully hard. Here sweetie let mommy help you."

Kelly opens her mouth wide to slide her lips onto her son’s dick. Auden watches on in shock as Kelly takes Ethan’s entire tip then slowly work her way further. You can see her throat concentrations and throbbing along the bulge that is forming in her throat.

Kelly is on her hands and knees moan as she bobs her head back and forth. Auden can only watch as she wife sucks off their son. Kelly in her mantra of sucking lets her ass stick up into the air. She can feel her pussy getting wetter by the second and she loves that Auden is watching her. Ethan keeps his hands at the ready to support Kelly if she wants to really deepthroat him. But Kelly paces herself knowing that for now she should just suck on two thirds of her sons monster cock. While showing her official cuckold husband where he now stands in the family dynamic. But still Kelly moans as she washes her tongue all over Ethan's cock while also putting plenty of bounce into her ass.

Ethan loves it when his mom gets blowjob drunk she really starts to bob her head. Added bonus she's also wiggling her ass hard enough that her cheeks are clapping. Soon Ethan can't take any more and cums directly into Kelly's stomach. The horny and hungry milf gulps it all down like a big warm shake. Kelly hums in satisfaction as several mini orgasms ripple through her body due to all the cum Ethan is choking her with. As well as the mild taste of smegma on his tip.

Auden is shocked at seeing and hearing his wife takes such deep gulps. No words come from his mouth as Ethan shudders at his mom massaging his shaft for any left over cum. Ethan and Kelly separate with Kelly squatting once again as she savers the thick cum sticking to the throat. She has to really work her spit and throat muscles to not spit back up any cum. With her throat clear Kelly pants feeling exhilarated about being able to show off her cock sucking skills.

She is about to say something when Ethan groans asking "Mom can I use the bathroom?"

Kelly giggles seeing Ethan bounce in place a little. It's his normal I got to go dance as she calls it. Kelly loves that even when corrupted by her sexual games Ethan is still her cute little boy. Kelly however instead of letting him walk over to the bathroom a few feet away gets a better idea.

Kelly with cum still dripping off her lips and her chin says, "Ethan got ahead and pee all over the floor."

Auden still looking at Kelly's cum soaked lips catches what she says too late. As Ethan's half limp cock unleashes a thick golden stream across the bedroom floor. The puddle of pee soon spreads far enough that all Auden can do is scream in shock of how big Ethan's bladder is. Kelly keeps her smile as she watches the golden stream leave her sons tip and spread across the hard wood floor. Soon all their feet at left slightly submerged in the warm golden broth. Auden however is left in shock as he yelps at seeing the pool form under his feet.

When Ethan finally finishes Kelly moves in close smiling as the room fills with the thick scent of his fresh piss. Ethan is just glad he doesn't have to hold his pee in while he has more fun with his mom.

Ethan wipes his forehead saying "Oh man that feels much better. Felt like I was going to burst one of my balls if I held it in any longer."

Kelly on her knees agrees telling her son "Oh no sweetie next time tell mommy. I don't want to even think about anything happening to my special mans balls."

Kelly strokes her sons balls all while his cock hangs limp against her tit. Auden however is still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his son just pissed a whole damn puddle in his master bedroom. But Kelly doesn't mind in fact she's expecting to see this happen much more.

Kelly licks her lips clean to continue to massage and stroke her fingers along Ethan's balls. With her fingers dancing across his balls Ethan smiles and strokes his moms tits as thanks. Kelly places a kiss to his shaft to look at Auden.

Kelly asks, "You still don't see why he's a better man then you yet cuckold? His cock is nearly a thousand times bigger, his balls are packed with fertile and very thick sperm cells. His piss alone can make me horny just from smelling it. And he can fuck me for hours. Can you even measure up to one tenth of that?"

Auden just looks at his wife in shock not really sure how to respond to any of this. Kelly just keeps herself in place as she holds both her sons balls. The smirk on her face sending home that she actually doesn't care how he responds to her challenge.

All Auden really does without realizing it is hold a comedic shocked expression. All while Kelly and Ethan wordlessly form their own plans to further make Auden even more of a cuckold. And during this exchange Ethan smiles to stretch a little getting ready to go much further. Ethan rubs his forehead to laugh at say something Auden doesn't catch.

However Ethan gets a little startled when his pops a full hard due to Kelly touch a sensitive muscle near his balls. His shock also shocking both his parents for a moment too.

But Kelly is right there swooping in to calm him down.

Kelly says "No sweetie relax its no surprise you popped a fast stiffy. I mean not every hung young stud gets to flaunt his trophy package in front of a cuckold. Plus mommy loves it when you're all big and hard. Just means we get to have more fun sooner."

Ethan shudders as Kelly uses both her hands to stroke his shaft. As one hand goes up the other goes down his shaft. Ethan sighs liking his mom's soft hands and hoping to get another blowjob before they have sex. But Kelly stick to her hand job stroking him faster and faster really building his orgasm. Auden just keeps quiet not sure why he isn't stopping them.

As the two enjoy their moment Ethan thinks more of how he's going to fuck his mom. While Kelly thinks of how long she wants her son to fuck her tonight. And how much cum he'll pump into her pussy until her stomach expands. But Auden utters a small peep, which turns into another yelp of shock. As a geyser of cum erupts from Ethan's half covered cock tip. Ethan closes his eyes as his mind is caught off guard by the hard orgasms leaving his dick. His balls contrasting hard as they work to push out his sperm. Kelly lifts her head and opens her mouth wanting to catch as much as she can. All while Auden continues to hold his shocked face as his wife's face and breasts get coated in a thick layer of hot cum. Ethan grits his teeth as he continues to pump out his big load and Kelly enjoys every second of her mild cum bath.

Kelly takes her time collecting all the cum first with her tongue. Then with her fingers making sure to reach into her hair to flick any leftovers caught in her hair onto the floor. With the small clumps of her hair and cum mix with the pee still present Kelly smirks forming another idea. But she looks at the shell-shocked cuckold as she fixes her hair a bit.

Kelly stands up next to Auden to ask, "Now do you get it little dick? You can't measure up in any form so why don't you be a good cuckold and clean my sons dick."

Auden slaps his head saying, "Are you crazy no you are a crazy bitch! Both of you are fucking crazy and sick! I won't stand for this! You two better stop right now or I'll!"

Ethan doesn't like how Auden is positioning himself or how in your face he is getting with his mom. Seeing his chance Ethan jumps like a basketball play to slap the taste of his dick across his dads face. Auden is stunned to the point he falls to his knees. Ethan who is holding his dick, as it leaks a bit of cum, like a sword and aims his tip at his dad's face.

Ethan says, "Back off shrimp dick no one gets in my moms face like that! Now either you start listening or I'm going to fuck up your ass. Just like those faggot asshole bullies and former friends at my school."

Neither Auden nor Ethan knew that his cock slap just now made Auden more of a sissy. But due to Ethan's cock musk and the other scents around Ethan it did. Kelly smiles to bends over and lick her son’s cock she makes sure to poke her tongue into his foreskin before pull away. With a small present between her lips Kelly forces Auden to kiss her. And right away his mouth tastes an swallowing the same horrible garbage that has been added to his breakfast. Pulling away Auden coughs feeling ill after he just ate whatever was in his wife’s cum soaked mouth.

Ethan says "You get it now cuckold you're not the man of this house I am."

Auden groans not liking this one bit but Kelly steps up literally stomping her foot into her husbands head. Auden yelps as Kelly keeps stomping until Auden's face is down in the puddle of piss.

Kelly says "Get use to this you pathetic fucker cause if you don't want the house to smell like my sons piss you better drink it up. In the real world alpha men mark their territory like this. So if you don't want to be so pathetic drink up."

Auden doesn't know why but he does as she says. Kelly seeing him try to drink up some of the piss quickly steps away to grab something. Ethan stands their laughing at how pitiful the guy before him is. Ethan even wonders if his dad can count as a guy anymore.

Ethan can't help but think 'Man this guy is pathetic no wonder mom won't sleep with him.'

Ethan however steps up saying "Mom watch this."

To Kelly's laughter and Auden's horror Ethan starts to Tbag Auden's face. Auden is frozen in horror as his son’s balls fill his eyes. And as he gets Tbagged Ethan's balls slap Auden's face. Filling his nose with more of his son's dick musk. Auden can even feel Ethan's semi limp cock slap across his head and dipping to hit his upper back. Kelly however pulls her son back and positions him next to Auden.

Kelly says, "You see this perfect example of manhood and he isn't even the same age as you. He's younger, more active, more handsome, and he's fucking hung like a damn horse! You think I'd ever let a pathetic dick into my pussy when I can feel one hundred times better taking this beast? Sorry to say Auden but you don't have a choice but to lick my sons cock and admit you're a sissy cuckold now."

Auden turns away but Ethan sees his dad is still on his hands and knees. Taking a few steps around Ethan slaps his shaft across his dad's ass.

Auden yelps in shock for him to watch Ethan walk back saying "You better learn fast you faggot cuckold or you can enjoy your life as a homeless bum."

Auden literally sees no other option and closes his eyes. Opening his mouth Auden licks at a little part of his sons dick. His mouth filled with the hot musky scent of the monster dick his son owns. All while Kelly and Ethan watch on at how pathetic he is. Kelly fondles her son’s balls as she continues to watch.

Ethan says "And this isn't the only change cuckold from now on your diets going to be very different too. Right mom?"

Kelly nods saying in a sinisterly sweet voice, "It's dinner time Auden."

Kelly places a plate along with a fork and knife in front of him. Auden pulls away from his son to question why she placed a plate under Ethan's dick.

Auden is confused until Kelly says, "You dinner is right between Ethan's foreskin take a look."

Auden greatly confused hesitates before he takes hold of his sons cock to peel back the foreskin. And to Auden's horror but the milfs delight along with Ethan's irritation the smegma hidden by his foreskin is revealed. To further Auden's shock some of the dried but moist chunky looking dick cheese crumbles off and falls onto his plate. The curdled and sick smelling dick cheese making a nasty smack on hitting the plate. No doubt due to how much has been left to collect between Ethan's foreskin.

Kelly giggles to say "I asked him not to clean his foreskin for two months waiting for you to finally understand that he's the man in this house. I even went through the trouble of putting his cheese on all your food and you still didn't understand. So now we're going to be direct. So peel off that dick cheese of my baby's cock. It's been itching him and I don't like seeing my baby uncomfortable."

Auden felt sick looking at his wife then at the rancid cheese as it hangs onto his sons cock rim. Seeing no other option Auden goes along with it. Holding his sons shaft as best he can with one hand. Auden begins to pick off the thick smegma clinging to Ethan's cock. Ethan sighs as the cheese is peeled free from his cock like old paint flacks. His mom added his dick cheese to every portion of his dad’s food. Yet because of their daily sex routine and his moms orders not to clean his dick. His smegma has become really irritating some times. So now for Ethan to watch as his dad peel it all off. And put the chunks onto a plate he can say it was kind of worth the wait. Ethan hisses as Auden pulls off the pieces that are really stuck to his dick. Kelly covers her mouth seeing that she might have waited too long. Her poor babies skin looks really red from having allowed all that smegma to build up.

Kelly thinks 'I need to make sure not to go over board next time. One mouth should be ok if we want to watch Auden do this again. And I owe my sweet baby a long night filled with sex for having suffered through that pain. It must have itched him to no end.'

Auden still well into his task continues as he pulls off another pieces of dick cheese. But like the other pieces so close to skin he have to give it a few tugs before the pieces flakes off. Placing the hard pieces onto the plate Auden sighs mentally exhausted at finishing his task. But hopes that Ethan's current jubilation will distract him and Kelly from making this night worse for him. Ethan smiles to swing his hips side to side, his chubby cock slapping from one side of his waist to the other.

Ethan says "Oh that feels much better. Hey look mom the stupid fucker actually did a good job of cleaning my smegma off."

Kelly rolling back all of her son's foreskin to look Ethan's cock over from tip to rim.

Kelly honestly surprised says, "Well looks like his good for something other then keeping the lights on. Ok cuckold you have your dinner now get eating."

Auden's horror is confirmed as both mother and son look at him with knowing smirks. Auden looks from his wife to his plate of foil smelling dick cheese. Ethan still towering over both kneeling parents as his half hard cock twitches with every breath he lets out. He's excited not sexually, well a little yes, but he's excited to see his dad take the first official bite into his submissive role.

Kelly murmurs in such a low breathe that neither of them hear her order Auden to do it already. Auden not seeing a way out begins to eat. Kelly covers her mouth in surprise but soon lets her giggles out. Ethan smiles proud at seeing his first cuck eat his dick cheese. Auden is in pain having to eat his own son's dick cheese. The tough hard crunch in his mouth is followed by a moist squish as Auden eats his foil garbage dinner. Kelly snickers seeing her husband recoil as he cuts into a piece to be squirted in the face with piss hidden in a pocket of the hard crusty cheese.

Ethan keeps watching as his dad takes more bites knowing soon he'll come to love tasting his dick cheese whenever he gets a serving. With his plate empty Auden thinks it's finally over. But he couldn't be more wrong.

Kelly says "You're not done you still have some piss left on the floor to drink."

Auden groans and grumbles giving Kelly a look of protest. One that is cut off with Ethan's cock being put between them. Auden keeps his eyes low trying to avoid looking directly at the hung piece of man meat. With the threat of another cock slap and feeling his son glare at him ready for an excuse to slap him with his cock. Auden gets to drinking. Ethan once again steps over his dad's head to Tbag him.

Auden growls to curse saying "Little shit you're lucky I ahh."

Ethan quickly slaps Auden's ass with his cock saying, "Watch it cuckold or you'll find out what I did to my former bullies. And trust me they still can't sit right."

Ethan getting back to Tbaging his dad as said cuck drinks up the last drops of piss. Auden whimpers feeling his son’s junk lift then drop back onto him repeatedly. Ethan even turns himself around so he can show his mom how much fun he's having.

Auden thinks 'My son’s balls are literally slapping the back of my head. And his dick is waving in my face while my wife looks on as if she's loving this. This can't get any worse?'

To no ones surprise but Auden it really will get worse.

Ethan spreads his ass saying "Hey dad eat my ass!"

Kelly laughs as Ethan spreads his ass a little for his pink puckered hole to wink at his dad. Auden really not wanting to gets a shove to do it from his wife. Auden whimpers a little to stick out his tongue to poke an baby lick at Ethan's ass. Kelly seeing the piss poor excuse of ass eating slaps Auden.

Kelly says, "You call that eating ass fuck you're useless! Ethan turn around if this cuck won't eat ass right he'll swallow your dick instead."

Even against his mild protests Auden is still forced to fit his son's tip and a bit of Ethan's shaft into his mouth. Auden gags making Kelly force him to bob his head a little each time he gags.

Auden's throat is so useless Ethan says, "Mom this suck's and it doesn't feel exciting. Oh mom I have to use the bathroom again."

Kelly sighs to agree that Auden sucks at sucking dick. But while still holding Auden's head gets a nasty idea again.

Kelly says "Go ahead sweetie pee down his useless throat. Maybe he'll be a helpful toilet for a bit."

Auden screams as Ethan says ok and releases another wave of piss. Not as big as his first piss it's more like a large water balloon is released down Auden's throat. Auden gags back up some piss making Ethan laugh seeing Auden slightly covered in warm piss.

Kelly wipes off Ethan's dick seeing as Auden is still coughing and trying to clean himself and the floor of piss. So distracted in his task it takes Auden several minutes to finally notice the noises behind him. Auden turns around to see Kelly reverse cowgirling their son as she moans while taking all of his cock.

Auden screams, "What are you doing?!"

Kelly answers, "Fuck off Auden a real man is giving me kids!"

Ethan moans as Kelly drops her ass several times filling the room with the slapping of their flesh meeting in incest delight. Ethan so worked up from all the excitement cums hard. Ethan's mind filled with all the humiliating and cuckold scenes his dad just let him witness. And that fact that it was all designed to show off how big he is just makes his high right now even better. With his load completely inside Kelly she gets up and sits at the beds edge.

Kelly spreads her cum soaked legs to say "Auden if you don't want me to have Ethan's baby's. I suggest you suck out his cum fast."

Auden first thoughts are to tell his bitch of a wife off. But his ever growing cuck side tells him to do as he's told. With his lips pressed to her pussy Auden begins to suck his own sons cum from his wife's pussy. Not knowing that some cum he's sucking out was from both hours earlier that day. And just two hours before he came home making demands. Auden keeps sips away but in his vain attempt he gets so light headed he pulls away. Kelly about to tell him off is surprised at seeing Auden slump to the side completely passed out.

Kelly caught off guard nudges Ethan with her foot. Finding he's still breathing Kelly shrugs to smile over her shoulder seeing Ethan come back with a can of soda. Apparently he managed to slip out of the room without them notices. But Kelly licks her lips seeing his still hard cock bob up and down. And side to side as he walks back for another round.

Auden groans tasting the foil shame that he took part in. His dream tormenting him over the humiliation he just suffered from his own son's monster dick. However just as he collects his thoughts Auden begins to hear a familiar sounds coming from next to him. Auden follows the sounds up to the bed seeing his wife once more riding their son's dick. Ethan groans as his mom once again is reverse cowgirling his dick.

Auden shouts "Stop Kelly take Ethan's dick out of your pussy!"

Auden actually grabs at Ethan's dick for a moment in his wimpy pleas to try and stop the mother and son from fucking. Kelly with cum dripping from between her tits kicks Auden twice. To follow up with a loud slap across his face a slap from a pimp you can say. Auden holds his face as Kelly shots daggers from her eyes even while she's orgasming. Shaking and trying to keep herself going Kelly growls at her cuckold husband

Kelly screams through her drooling teeth "Stop trying to prevent this! I want strong hung babies. Not cocklet wimps like you!"

Kelly huffs to smiles feeling Ethan's cock twitch hard inside her pussy. Ethan groans loudly finally ready to cum again. While his dad was passed out Ethan shot three more loads. This one making it six loads in total since they started fucking in front of him. But today along Ethan has cum at least close to fifteen times.

Auden watches in horror seeing his sons nuts visibly lift his sack up from the bed as Ethan pumps his sperm into Kelly. Auden whimpers as Kelly moans and watches as Auden sees her pussy bloat from the sheer force of the load Ethan is pumping into her. Kelly is in bliss loving her pussy being stuffed and her eggs being swarmed by warm hung sperm cells. Kelly stays wanting Auden to watch as cum slides free from her corked pussy. Thick threads of cum washes down in long trails off both her son’s shaft and balls. To collect in a large puddle between his legs. Making the underside of Ethan's balls sticky with his own cum.

Kelly stands up allowing Ethan's cock to be freed with a bottle opening style pop. Ethan now a bit more satisfied has his limp cock make a wet slap as it lands onto the bed. Auden squirms seeing cum spill down onto the sheets from Kelly's pussy. Along with thick dribbles of cum come out of the tip of Ethan's dick due to his dick still twitching.

As cum drizzles down onto the bed Kelly says "Hey cuckold get a warm rag. You'll be wiping off Ethan's balls and you if you don't want grandkids. You better start slurping cum out of my pussy fast."

Regrettable Auden does as told once again drinking his sons cum from his wife's pussy. And wiping down Ethan's limp dick until it's clean. Auden is left on the floor after he fetches Ethan his favorite sports car briefs. Kelly needing a nap suggests that they take the whole day to sleep. Ethan is ok with it and he and Kelly go off to sleep in his room while Auden changes the bed spread. Auden finishing in putting the sheets to clean and uses this chance to try and figure out how to get things back to normal.

Auden was miserable he spent the whole day trying to figure out a plan. And ended up passing out a number of times because he felt sick. Remembering the things his wife and son put him through keep being traumatic to him. He kept feeling ill or passing out like a freshman at a frat party.

Kelly finds Auden on the couch to say "Oh you're still here that's good. Come on you're going to watch this."

Auden dressed in only his underwear sighs and is very worried as he follows her. At the top of the stairs Ethan is like Kelly only in his underwear. But his tight briefs are barely containing his large nuts. And his dick just hangs out over the colorful elastic. Ethan steps just a few paces from the first step on the landing and to Auden's horror pisses a long stream of his golden urine all over the steps.

Auden says "Ethan why?!"

Ethan shivers in his urinating delight and relief to say "Sorry dad, but you need to remember who owns this house now. Remember real alpha men mark their turf so whimps don't try to act up."

As Auden sees and hears his son's piss splash onto the stairs. Auden tries to look away. But Kelly pinches his dick causing Auden to flinch in pain.

Kelly looks at Auden to say, "Watch little dick as a real man shows whose dominates and rightfully owns this house. And any bitch that comes here to visit will know the same. But you can always drink up the piss to try and say you're still in charge."

Kelly giggles as Ethan stops peeing to say "Ok now for the rest of the house."

Auden is shocked as Ethan and Kelly walk down the side staircase to the back of the house. As Ethan reaches the bottom he turns to aim his dick upward. And once more Ethan pisses a stream that Auden can only compare to a garden hose. Ethan smirks as his stream hits the top step but he grunts not wanting to empty his bladder until all the spots are marked. Auden groans as his has to hold onto the wall as he steps down each piss coated stair step.

Getting to the bottom he's shocked as Kelly stands behind Ethan as he pisses all over the back porch. The once fine brown wood is splashed gold all over with Ethan's warm piss. Even Auden's favorite lawn chair is splashed but Ethan did that just to further spite his cuckold dad.

Auden however is surprised his thought in and out awakeness was a few hours when in reality it was a whole day. With the moon already high in the sky Auden snaps back to reality finding Kelly and Ethan gone again. Auden searches to find Ethan and Kelly at the front door. Both showing whoever is on the street how perverse the pair are. As Kelly is only wearing a skimpy crotchless thong with her tits out. And Ethan is still in his racecar briefs. With his cock free and pissing across the small stoop to their home. Auden looks out the window hoping no one is watching them.

Ethan sighs as the last squirts of piss leave his tip. Kelly reaches down to shake his dick of the final drops of piss. Kelly pulls Ethan to the side of the front door both smiling as Auden looks on in horror. Kelly smiling with pride and hugging Ethan from behind gives her little man a kiss. Ethan puts his fists to his hips and poses triumphant as they both look at Auden.

Kelly says, "Remember if you don't drink it all that means Ethan owns the house and me~. So if you don't want to be a cuckold to my sweet hung man you better drink fast."

Both mother and son laugh as they head into the living room. And Auden is left with his task of drinking his son's piss from all over the property. Hours go by as Auden coughs, gags, and passes out an untold amount of times. But with the back porch cleaned as best he could Auden crawls back into the living room. Physically and emotionally drained he looks up to see Ethan assuming his position.

His legs spread with his cock hanging off the couch with not a care in the world. Kelly draping herself beside him like a trophy. Ethan was being feed when the two notices the pathetic and exhusated Auden. Ethan hops off the couch but as Ethan walks Auden is horrified. As Ethan walks his cock swing from side to side and not worrying one bit pisses without care or control. Allowing more of his golden urine to spill across the floor and form their own little puddles.

Ethan holds his cock over his kneeling fathers head to say "Looks like you're officially a cuckold dad. It's already nine o’clock in the morning. You got half an hour to get dressed and go make money for mom and me. But don't worry mom made you lunch. Oh and the shake is a special mix it has my cum, some dick cheese, and a little of mom's pussy juice. But there's only a little of her juice it in it's mostly from my dick. So hope you like it."

Ethan laughs as his struts back to the couch. Stopping only for a moment to pull off his briefs and throw it over his shoulder. Auden is left fully ashamed as his son’s underwear hangs off his head with the smell of fresh piss fills his lungs. However Auden decent into becoming a full cuckold had only just begun. Again things were going to get much, much worse.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hope you dudes are excited as I am. This chapter will get pretty wild so hope you're ready cause this intro will be short! Again thanks to everyone subscribing, leaving kudos, and bookmarking the story!  
Jamescun: Thanks for the likes dude hope you like this chapter too!  
ElectroYume: Thanks for the likes too dude. And I'll tell the commissioner to tell the artist about your praise.  
Hernan: The wait is over dude so hope you like this chapter too!

You know why he's bigger? Cause you're too small to compare.

Third person's POV (Flashback from last chapter continues)  
Auden is in hell, he just can't understand he witnessed two nights ago. Even as he stumbles through must of his paperwork his mind jumps back to what happened. Not to mention what's been happening around his home lately. Ethan has been fucking Auden's wife every second he returns home from school. They aren't even trying to hide it as a few times Auden found Ethan just causally walking out the master bedroom with his cock coated and dripping with sex juices.

And every time he looks into the bedroom he finds Kelly fucked asleep with a satisfied smile. Every day Auden is forced to smell the thick musky smell of sex flooding the house. For morning to when he returns home in the evening Auden sees his some flaunting his large member. 

When Ethan sees Auden he snickers because of the cum dripping from his dick. Or the piss still dribbling from his tip from Ethan marking somewhere inside or outside the house. Auden before dinner has to go find the spot and drink up the piss. Or waiting until it's dark enough to drink up the spot if it's outside. Auden sighs only to jump as one of his coworkers taps his shoulder.

Coworker asks, "Hey Auden you ok you've been looking a little down for the last few days."

Auden gulps to answer "No just a little marital argument with my wife."

Coworker asks "Really? I thought Kelly and you were a match made. Huh well I guess there will always be bumps right? But still you have to keep strong for your son too. Maybe you can talk it out with Kelly she's reasonable."

Auden gulps again as his mind flashes the images of his son naked. Along with his sons great endowment lying limp between like a waiting predator. The next flash being where Auden had to lick said member and submit to it.

Auden nods slowly to say "Yeah it's all about family right. But hey Jack question I've been reading some wild relationship stories. Kelly thinks their fake but seeing as you and the boss are the only other parents in the office I wanted to get your opinion."

Coworker Jack nods for Auden to weave a fake story saying "So this wife was caught cheating on her husband with her own son. But the husband just well bitched out and just kept letting they screw around. The husband still hasn't moved out and constantly sees them fucking or the son just walking around naked. I mean I would be pissed and fight but what would you do?"

Coworker Jack answers, "Honestly that guy had two solid opinions and he choice the bitch or cuck move. I would have whooped my son’s ass and left the whore. Some guys would leave the whore and call the police. Or humiliated them in someway. Still just my opinion if a guy can't fight for his wife well he better get use to being a cuckold."

Auden nods laughing with his coworker at how much of a pussy his fake story husband is. But Auden feels a hit to both his pride and manhood. He now knows that he is a cuckold but other married men standards.

Auden thinks 'No I have to put my foot down. Even if my son has a bigger dick then me. Kelly married me not Ethan! I won't spent the rest of my life as a cuckold no I must show Kelly that I am the man she married.'

With his shift over Auden drives all the way home more tired mentally then physically. Sure his plan is pretty straightforward but he has to do this. He has to make Kelly see that what she's doing is wrong and has to stop. Arriving home Auden enters his home to hear the loud moans and squeaking coming from the master bedroom. He didn't look at the time he left work but he doesn't have to guess that right now he's late getting home. Walking the short distance to the stairs and climbing them Auden makes note of all of his sons clothes throw about.

Auden thinks 'Kelly must have waited for him to come home and they started to fuck right away. I have to stop this...'

Getting to the bedroom door Auden doesn't even have to crack it cause it's already open enough. Looking inside he sees Kelly bouncing on top of Ethan as she screams her head off. The milfs bountiful ass clapping and waving ass it comes down onto Ethan's waist and balls.

Kelly moans as Ethan thrusts upward to say "OH SHIT!! You get so much deeper than your 'father' ever does! Yes impale my tight pussy on your fuck pole baby!"

Ethan groans as he squeezes his moms thighs to say "Christ mom, you and your fat ass weigh a ton!"

Ethan snickers as his smart ass comment. He's been saying different rude comments to Kelly all day. Trying to trigger the milf to be rougher or work her ass faster to make him get off. But Kelly just gets a little more pissed off at each one of his smart ass comments.

Kelly goes cross eyed as she feels Ethan cock start to twitch harder inside her pussy. The hard pulses from his did feeling like small jabs to the inner walls of her pussy. Kelly screams from both pleasure and retaliation for her son's smart ass comment about her weight and her ass.

Pulling herself away Kelly screams as her orgasms rockets up her body saying, "If you weren't so hung, I'd slap your ass raw! Now give me that 'BIG' slab of meat!"

Auden watches on in horror as Kelly's tits bounce above Ethan while her hips slam down onto his cock. Ethan moans and huffs loudly as his balls churn ready to put another load deep into his mom.

As the pair continues to moan and fuck each other Kelly screams again saying "I can feel your LOAD moving up your cock it's coming soon!!!"

Bouncing faster Kelly throws back her head ready for the next load of her day. She's kept count and so far five loads have gone into her pussy since Ethan came home. But Ethan spent two hours playing his video game and he only no less then five minutes ago started to fuck Kelly again. Kelly seeing something moving in the corner of her eye spots her worthless husband.

His face reads horror as Kelly sees him and Auden gathers what's left of his pride to enter the room. Kelly groans knowing that the mood just got interrupted so she pulls herself off of Ethan's dick. Ethan is confused until Kelly lays besides him to point to Auden. Ethan rolls his eyes to relax a little as Kelly complements him for their latest round of sex.

Kelly says "Sorry I didn't allow you to cum inside me sweetie. But I'm sure you noticed your 'dad' spying on us. Fuck, your precum is so thick today, even that would have put a baby in me!"

Kelly emphasized that last line as she gives Auden a quick smirk to look back at Ethan. Who is relaxing with his hands behind his head as his cock goes a little limp. A bit of precum trickles from his tip along his shaft to then fall onto the bed. Kelly whimpers feeling some precum and old cum slips from her pussy down her thigh.

Ethan says, "Sure did mom. But now I'm really back up. I bet you want 'dad' to watch us up close right?"

Kelly and Ethan share a smile as Auden finally gets the courage to speck. The whole time not paying attention to what his sex crazed wife and son were saying.

Auden says "Dear, why do you keep fucking our son raw? He's going to get you pregnant and worse I'll have to raise them as my kids! Do you know how sick and humiliating that is?"

Kelly rolls her eyes knowing well enough how little self-esteem her 'husband' actually has left. The question is how much more can he take until he breaks? Auden continues on with a small speech with what confidence he has left. Ethan just rolls his eyes not liking that he was interrupted to have to listen to his dad whine again. While Kelly was thinking of a way to break her husband for good.

Kelly says, "Fine just shut up you stupid cuck 'Slightly rubbing her temple'. Look you want me to give up fucking this hung piece of dick meat?"

Kelly takes hold of Ethan's dick and waves it a little making him excited at feeling her soft hands around his dick. Due to her waving Ethan's precum get flung in random directions making her giggle.

Kelly says, "You must be stupid to think I'll stop taking this dick in my pussy so easily. But if you're worried about baby's just go and find condoms big enough to fit on Ethan's dick."

Auden argues "That won't accomplish anything if you'll still fuck him Kelly."

Kelly rolls her eyes saying "Fine we'll make a bet a friend of mine gave me this special pleasure tester a few days ago. All you need to do is follow the instructions after you open the box and it'll test to see if you're fit to be called a man. If you win we'll go back to being a boring family. If Ethan wins you're cut off from fucking or touching me for the rest of our marriage. And you have no say in who I fuck ever again."

Auden thinks 'This is my chance if I pass this special test she has. She'll have no choice but to finally see the disgusting mistakes she's caused.'

Ethan however gives him mom a look while Kelly puts her finger to her lips to stop her son from saying anything for the moment.

Auden comes out of his thoughts to say "Ok Kelly I'll go get those condoms for Ethan to use on another woman. But when I get back we'll do your test and we'll finally straighten this out."

Auden rushes off and once the front door closes Kelly bursts into laughter. Ethan however doesn't see the funny parts and just looks at his mom.

Ethan says "I don't care about your bet with him bitch. That phat ass of yours is still my property."

Kelly stops laughing to say, "Behave sweetie and let me explain before I actually spank you."

Ethan rolls his eyes to sit up as Kelly says, "You see the test my friend gave me is just a college frat guy party game. Inside this box are specially made plastic bands. They're supposed to snap when a guy’s dick twitches too hard or just because their dick is so big. I already checked baby the games biggest band just barely fits your dick when it's limp. Once you get hard all the bands will snap. Then you'll fuck me in front of Auden with those silly condoms on."

Ethan complains "But I like fucking your pussy and trying to make babies mom. I don't want to put on some shitty condom."

Kelly giggles to kiss her pouting son cheek lovingly finding it sweet he wants to give her a baby.

Wrapping him in a hug Kelly say "Don't worry I'll poke holes in all of them when the cuck is not looking. And best part once he loses you can order him to do stuff~."

Ethan smiles having a few ideas in mind already for his dad to do when he finally gets back to fucking Kelly. Auden huffs he's stopped outside a pharmacy to see if this one has the right size condoms. With luck this one has the size he hopes will fit on Ethan's dick. With the pack of condoms in hand Auden waits in the short line for his turn.

Getting to the cashier he says "Wow brother you must have some serious balls bellow the belt to buy this size. But I better be congratulating the lucky bitch taking that beast too."

The cashier chuckles as Auden gives his own nervous chuckle. As yet again his sons naked body and erect cock flashes before his worried eyes. This time Kelly is letting Ethan's limp dick lay on top of her tits as he pissing off into nothing. Kelly looking on with pride as Ethan sighs with satisfaction over taking such a long piss. Auden can still taste the stale urine in the back of his throat. He just hopes Ethan stops pissing around the house once he wins this bet. Arriving home Auden doesn't hear anything but the living room TV. Stepping in further he finds Ethan naked playing his video game.

Ethan passes his game to say "Finally. Hey mom dad's back and where's my sandwich?"

Kelly comes in from the kitchen naked and wearing just her bra and panties. However there is a big wet spot in the crotch and plenty of juices running down her thighs. Kelly hands Ethan the two layer sandwich. Kissing Ethan's cheek Kelly walks over to Auden.

Auden hands her the pack of condoms to say "Ok I got the condoms now the test."

Kelly rolls her eyes calling Ethan to follow them back to the bedroom. Saving his game fast Ethan hops off the couch to push past Auden. Kelly giggles while Auden gulps as Ethan slaps and cups his mom's ass as they head back upstairs. Auden however shakes off his worries convinced that the test will prove that he is worthy to be with his wife.

Kelly hands Auden the instructions pack without letting him see the box. She however handles Ethan's pack wanting to well she just wants to handle his dick. Kelly also uses a needle from her dresser to poke several holes into all the condoms in the pack of six Auden bought.

Auden gulps, as the bands feel snug on his dick. Auden's hope that by putting four bands on and snapping them will prove his love for his wife. Kelly however has to hold back her snickering and growing laughter. Cause even the biggest band from the pack looks like it's ready to snap from the girth of Ethan's limp cock. Ethan smiles as Kelly nods up to him. With a kiss to Ethan's tip Kelly turns to Auden.

Auden says, "Ok the instructions say we both have three minutes to get hard and snap these bands. On your say so Kelly."

Kelly counts a short five seconds to say "Go."

Right away Auden thinks of all the sex he and Kelly have had. All the passion and lust and romance they've put into their marriage. Which helped him conceive his son with Kelly. While Auden concentrates Ethan just looks really bored as he gives his dad a minute head start. But well even with the head start Auden hasn't even snapped the smallest bands.

Ethan now bored asks "Dad are you done cause this is how you get hard fast."

Ethan does a mild squat to take hold the base of his dick. Giving it a short jerk Ethan's cock springs up snapping all eight levels of bands at once. Not one band lasted before Ethan's cock finally stood up straight. Kelly's phone goes off too signaling the contest was over.

Kelly says, "Well look who's a man and who's nothing more then a cuckold. Sorry not sorry shrimp dick but looks like Ethan gets to keep fucking my pussy. And you have to listen to what we say from now on."

Auden's jaw drops as his final hope slips from his grasp. Seeing Ethan's dick snap more bands than his finally shows him that his dick is no match. Not even a challenger when it comes to pleasing a woman.

Ethan says "Don't be too sad dad I'll fuck mom once with a condom on. But if it breaks I'm not using another one."

Auden gulps, as a small ray is all that's left. And the small ray is the chance that the condom doesn't break. If it holds Ethan will fuck Kelly with a condom on. But if it breaks Auden will sink further down the shameful hole he is in. Ethan looks at Auden as he sits on the beds edge leaving Auden confused.

Ethan says "Dad put the condom on my dick already. You don't expect me to do your job."

Auden gulps extremely uncomfortable with doing this. But he lost the bet and his only hope now lies in him winning this final gamble. Auden opens the wrapper to take out the lubed condom. Slowly Auden tries to half look away and pay attention as he slides the condom down his son’s dick. Once on Ethan smiles to lie back as Kelly climbs onto the bed. Auden's face drops as he has a good view of both his wife and his son getting ready to fuck.

From his position Auden can see his sons cock pointed upward and resting against his mothers ass. Both slabs of Kelly's ass meat are hot dogging Ethan's condom covered dick as her pussy drips ready to be penetrated. Kelly leans forward so her tits and rest on Ethan's chest and close to his face. Ethan and Kelly nod ready to start the show.

However Ethan has an idea before he starts. One that Auden won't like at all.

Ethan says "Hey dad lick my balls."

Auden horrified gives a confused 'what' as a response.

But Ethan says, "I said for you to lick my balls. They got dry and sticky from all the sex juices mom left out on them before you left. And if you want me to finish faster you should lick them."

Auden looks at his sons twitching dick as it mildly smacks his wife's ass. Each twitch showing how ready Ethan is to fuck Kelly. And each twitch also shows Auden how monstrous his son's cock is due to his balls slightly lifting every time Ethan's cock twitches. Inhaling deeply Auden sticks out his tongue to begin licking slowly across his son’s balls. Kelly looks over her should to laugh while Ethan groans. But not from pleasure he groans cause of how slow Auden is being.

Kelly takes quick note of her son’s unhappiness to say "Auden do it right or I will slap you like the bitch you are."

Auden not happy with being threatened or wanting his wife to slap him again licks slightly fast and with a bit more effort. This makes Ethan give a small moan as he feels his balls lathered by his dads spit. Auden however whimpers having to taste the various flavors on his son’s balls. The most pungent being his sweaty musk from the various rounds of sex he had and the distinct flavor of Ethan's piss.

With his balls moist and twitching a bit more Ethan and Kelly work together to make her first impaling loud and impacting. By which she drops her ass onto his cock hard. While Ethan thrusts upward as hard as he can. The two scream as Ethan fucks his mom’s pussy. Kelly screams, as it doesn't take much for the condom to tear. As the two fuck Auden has to watch once more not knowing his hopes are very misplaced.

Kelly moans saying, "Yes baby hard fuck my pussy harder!"

Ethan grunts to suck on his mom's boobs wondering how her breast milk will taste when she starts making it. As the two continues to fuck Kelly reveals Auden’s fears. Not saying a word Kelly raises her ass all the way up to Ethan's tip. Auden's eyes go wide seeing that the condom has torn and there is nothing stopping Ethan's cum from filling his moms pussy. As Auden moves with the last bit of mental strength to pull Ethan's cock from his wife's pussy. Kelly drops her ass down with a loud smack as she screams.

Ethan moans "Fuck yeah I'm filling you up bitch!"

Auden stops as tears leaves his eyes seeing his son's balls lift and his cock pump his huge wads into Kelly's waiting and spilling pussy. Kelly shudders going cross eyed from another mind splitting orgasm. While Ethan lies back and lets his dick do its job and pump the milfs pussy to its limit. And even more so as sperm spills from the joint sexes and creates a pool between Ethan's legs. Ethan's once spit shined balls are now shiny from fresh sweat, pussy juice, and his own sperm.

Kelly moans as she rolls off of Ethan giving him a big tongue filled kiss as his cock pops free. Ethan moves to the beds edge when his dad is kneeling looking completely crushed. Ethan peels off the broken condom to fling it at Auden’s face. Auden barely registered the soiled item hitting him he just looks up at his sons mildly limp cock. It's still twitching with some cum spitting from the tip landing onto Auden's lap or his open hands.

Ethan says, "You lose cuckold and now the house, the bitch, and all your money is mine. So like I already said 'dad' I'm the man of this house. I put babies into my bitch and anything I say goes. So for starters you're going to be sleeping in the basement so start moving your shit. And don't forget all the money you make belongs to mom and me. If you need something you ask us first. Or else my dick will be slapping your face a few times to remind you why I'm in charge."

All Auden can do is hang his head and slowly begin to collect his things. As he does Kelly and Ethan are fucking once more on the master bed. Both not caring about him but Kelly always throws him a smirk. Her now signature smirk telling Auden that yes he is very pathetic for losing his wife to someone not even half his age. Now sitting in the basement Auden looks up as he hears the screams and creaking coming from upstairs. Auden doesn't doubt that the neighbors hear the two fucking in the bed. His worries are what will they say once they find out his son is fucking his own mother.

As the weeks go on Auden's new role in his family became more and more clear. Ethan and Kelly strutting around the house naked but Ethan would piss anywhere he pleased. Ethan even making Auden kneel next to his cock to watch him piss. Or make Auden drink his piss like you would drink water from a drinking fountain. Auden slowly develops a mild form of depression. One that he has to constantly mask whenever he leaves the house.

Today is Saturday as Auden sits on the floor Ethan sits naked on the couch laughing at his cartoon show. Kelly comes in bouncing on the balls of her feet. Stopping in front of Ethan Kelly gives the hung young man a big tongue filled smooch.

Once they part Kelly says "Congratulations sweetie you knocked up mommy~."

Auden's face dips forward feeling yet another blow hit his heart. But his downward spiral is far from over. To celebrate Ethan had Auden go out and buy a dog collar and leash. When he returns with both and gives it to Ethan he tells Auden to have his phone ready for tonight. Auden couldn't have seen a worse situation then this. Under the light of the street lamps Auden is shirtless and in his boxers. While his son is only in a pair of white briefs.

As usual his limp dick hanging loss from the top but held in his hands is the leather dog leash. Attached to the collar of the leash is Kelly who's only in a pair of crotchless panties. Kelly wiggles and waves her ass as Ethan walks her like a prized bitch. Auden mumbles a few please to the two but neither cares what he has to say. Ethan wanting to shut his dad up for a bit turns to hold his dick. With little effort he fires off a stream of hot piss right at Auden's crotch. Auden is stopped speechless, as now he has to walk around in the piss coated boxers.

Kelly giggles to say, "Still not getting it cuckold I belong to Ethan and I do what he wants me to. And right now he wants me to be like this. I'm a bitch carrying my son's pups! And I'm happy to carry more once I pop out the ones in me."

Kelly wiggles her ass at Ethan as they continue their walk. Auden forced to record as Ethan and Kelly piss all over the place. Auden worried out of his mind that someone will catch them. The two piss on standing mailboxes, on the front steps to some homes. Hell Ethan even pisses in the drivers seat to a convertible owned by an old guy that called him gay. With their night walk over Auden is kicked back into the basement while Ethan and Kelly shower together. All Auden can do is cry hoping for a small miracle that he can guide the baby in Kelly to be a better person.

Auden is very worried. Kelly has had several parent teacher meetings in the months of her pregnancy. And even though Auden has received plenty thumbs up or congratulations from his neighbors. He still feels a sick pit in his stomach. Worse now Kelly has been milking Ethan's balls and filling jugs of sperm to store in the fridge. Auden a few mornings has seen her drown several pieces of pancakes or waffles in the thick musky sperm. While Auden is given sandwiches clearly smeared with sperm too. But with little in pocket money for himself seeing as Kelly controls all their money. Auden has no choice but to eat the meals Kelly gives him each day. But today Kelly has arranged for them to go to a special doctor.

Kelly says, "This doctor came highly recommended and will keep quiet if she finds anything is wrong."

Auden gulps looking at Kelly's large belly to mutter "Hope everything is ok for them at least."

Auden has heard of plenty of inbred family and the horrible genetic side affects that plague them. Ethan is coming with them because he wanted to be present during the ultrasound.

Ethan says, "I'm not going to miss that chance to see my kids dad. Plus mom says I have to come every time she goes to the doctor."

With the family taking the hour long ride across town they arrive at the small two floor clinic. Auden looks around seeing that the special doctor must have a lot of wealthy clients to operate a business on this side of town. Getting inside the nurse at the reception lounge asks the family to wait. As they wait Ethan is playing his new hand held game system while Kelly reads something off her tablet.

Auden is left to read the magazines on the table close by. But as he looks up from the magazine as he notices a girl coming out with a man. The man smiles as he pets the girl’s head. To Auden's shock the girl is very pregnant. Her skirt looking tight as it struggles to help contain her stomach. Her breasts looking very swollen for a girl her age.

The receptionist says, "Have a good weekend Michael and Cream hope to see you four next month."

The man smiles back to wave at the receptionist while the little girl holds her stomach. The man has a sinister smile to him as he kneels down to kiss the girl’s cheek and cup her ass. The girl blushes as he then takes her hand to walk out the door. Auden gulps understanding why this clinic asks no questions. It's because as long as you pay the sins that are attached to a patient doesn't matter.

Auden thinks 'I have to be strong I may not be the child's biological father. But I can still raise them right when Kelly and Ethan aren't looking. I have to make sure the baby has a safe and normal life. And not one controlled by these two sex loving monsters.'

Auden gulps as another pair leaves the offices patient area. This time it's shy and bashful looking boy with a woman around Kelly's age walking behind him. They stop at the receptionist for her to give the boy a few pieces of candy. The woman smiles to kiss the receptionist on the cheek and leave with the boy. The boy saying something as he once again looks very bashful. But the woman quickly picks him up to press his face into her cleavage and shower him with kisses. The two leave not caring who sees them. And before Auden knew it it's there turn to go see the doctor.

Lying in the hospital gown on the bed Kelly smiles waiting for the doctor to enter. Ethan and Auden next to the bed one nervous while the other is excited. And finally the doctor enters and she's is a bombshell of a woman. Wearing a turtle neck dress the doctor looks over some papers to sit next to Kelly with the ultrasound machine.

The doctor says "Hello Bowman's I see you are close to popping and you're not even past four months. Oh I'm just kidding I'm doctor Bunni with an I. So lets get the ultrasound done then we can go over your maternity questions and information."

Kelly nods as the doctor applies the cool gel and then places the ultrasound mic to Kelly's belly. Everyone gasps with a mix of excitement or shock as the image becomes clear.

Doctor Bunni says, "Congratulations Ms. Bowman you're going to have triplets. I can't tell the genders just yet but from how fast they are growing they might all be boys."

Auden's face and heart sinks as Kelly thanks god and Ethan silently looks down and pats his dick. Giving his dick a sign that they did a good job for their first pregnant pussy. With Kelly dressed they all sit in the check up room waiting for the information and questions to be answered. Kelly doing her best not to laugh at some of the question Dr. Bunni is asking her.

As Kelly answers a few more questions Dr. Bunni asks "Just three more questions... Oh I can't believe I forgot to ask this. Please tell me who is the father."

Auden puts on a fake smile to say, "They're my kids of course."

Ethan shots his dad a death glare even though Auden wasn't looking at him. Kelly rolls her eyes and Dr. Bunni watches all their faces.

Dr. Bunni looks Auden up and down to say, "Ok prove it."

Auden taken back and confused as Dr. Bunni goes on saying "Mr. Bowman I'll be direct it's not smart to lie to me. I talk to, consult, and deal with all kinds of shady clients with special family affairs. I make it my business for them to be truthful with me even though they have to keep their mouths shut with everyone else. Now stand up and drop your pants."

Auden gulps to stand on shaky knees as he unzips his fly and button and let his dick out. Kelly snorts to shake her head while Dr. Bunni flat out starts laughing. Dr. Bunni doesn't even care that she just sent a blow to Auden's falling mental state.

Dr. Bunni says, "You expect me to believe that you're little excuse of a dick put triplets into her. Mr. Bowman I just helped deliver kids the other day and you can't fool me."

Auden with his head slightly lower says, "Ethan is the father."

Dr. Bunni nods to say "Good now then Ethan I need you to talk with the nurse outside."

Ethan nods to leave the three adults to continue talking. In the next room the nurse smiles as Ethan enters.

The nurse says, "The doctor would like a sperm sample from every big producing guy that comes into our clinic. And seeing as the woman you fucked full is expecting three kids. The doctor is very interested in your sperm. So big guy lets see that dick."

Ethan pulls off his clothes to let his dick free. The nurse gasps to pull off her skimpy nurses outfit in a simple toss.

The nurse in a tight thong crawls onto a table to say "Fuck me hard big boy but make sure you put some of that sperm into the cup."

Ethan shrugs to stands on the stool and begin plowing the nurse. Auden and Kelly have no idea the rooms in the clinic are sound proof. Cause right now Ethan is making the lean woman scream as he fucks a dent the size and shape of his dick into the woman's pussy. The nurse feels her mind twisting with orgasm after orgasm as Ethan fucks her. Ethan smiles he's actually thinking of fucking his mom in front of the doctor from how Kelly talked about the private clinic. But this is a nice surprise too.

Ethan huffs as his balls clap off the nurses closed thighs. Shaking an barely keeping herself together from how wet and limp she currently is. Ethan knows the moment he cum's she'll pass out. Not caring so long as he gets one orgasm off Ethan groans as he pumps his sperm into the nurse’s pussy. The nurse gargles a mouthful of spit from how much of a mess she is. Shaking until the final pumps of his dick Ethan pops his cock free to drain his still twitching dick into the container.

Ethan shivers from the pleasure of cumming after waiting for nearly four hours. With his tip leaking loss strands of cum Ethan gets the urge to piss. But he doesn't want to wait until the nurse wakes up. So he shoves his half hard dick back into the nurse’s pussy. The nurse mumbles still out cold as Ethan sighs pissing right in her pussy. It's not as big as his normal pisses but it's enough to bloat her stomach a bit more with the sperm still in her.

Once done Ethan shakes his dick to climb over the nurse to her face. Opening her mouth Ethan uses her tongue and inner cheeks to clean his dick. Now just coated in the nurses spit Ethan jumps off the bed to get dressed. Leaving the room casually Ethan smiles as he goes back to his parents. A camera follows Ethan then changes back to the passed out nurse who has a slurry of piss and cum flowing from her clogged pussy.

Watching this all is another nurse who sends a text to the doctor and a nurse close to the room. The nurse texting her comrade to get a bucket, wet cloth, and maybe a painkiller. With that task done the nurse rewinds the feed to lift and spread her legs. Putting the volume up a bit the nurse watches again as Ethan takes her comrade for a rough right.

The nurse sighs as she builds her orgasm saying "I've got to make sure when they visit again that I get a turn with that monster dick."

Dr. Bunni outlines a few instructions for Kelly to follow. As well as sets up three follow up short visits for her. Returning home Auden drags his feet to his room in the basement. All the while trying to tone out the joy in Kelly's voice, as she gets naked to play with Ethan as usual for their nights at home.

As the months go one Auden watches as Kelly's stomach gets bigger. Having triplets has put her in a mood and if she's not screaming at him for not making money or rubbing her feet. Kelly is screaming as Ethan fucks her ass. Ethan does fuck Kelly's pussy, he does but only for a short time. Ethan's excuse is that he doesn't want to smack his own kids with his dick. But finally after nine months Kelly's water breaks, as she's relaxing on the couch. Ethan shouts for Auden and the three rushing to Dr. Bunni's clinic. Ethan calling the doctor to tell her they would arrive soon.

Getting to the clinic the family is taken to the prep room. In the delivery room Dr. Bunni is all smiles even as Kelly huffs and complains about the pain. The nurse puts a drip of painkiller into Kelly's arm, as Auden stands close by worried.

Dr. Bunni taps Ethan's arm to whisper "Your dad's a full cuck right so here a deal. You put some of that super baby making batter in your balls in my womb and I'll cut off half the bill. But I'll still make you dad pay full price. Only to give the rest to you and your mom."

Ethan thinks for a moment to whisper back "Sure but you have to order my dad and me naked while my mom gives birth to my kids. Also I want to fuck you in here after she's done."

Dr. Bunni nods to walk over to Kelly with a smile telling Kelly she's doing a great job. Counting Kelly's contractions Dr. Bunni says they have some time before the kids are born.

Dr. Bunni says "Ok Mr. Bowman and son Ethan strip naked please. It's a rule in my clinic that during child birth everyone is naked so the mother and children can feel comfortable."

Dr. Bunni is a fit and lean woman with an ample ass but moderate sized tits. Keeping on her doctors coat Dr. Bunni waits as Ethan quickly flings off his clothes and Auden shamefully takes his time.

Dr. Bunni thinks 'I see why this milf let her son pump her extra full. Just look at that beast of a dick. Well now I know what side of the family my boys will take from. But I also hope good genes for girls also runs in Ethan's side of the family.'

With both guys naked and Auden trying to shrink and hide his dick. Kelly is induced into labor thanks to Dr. Bunni. Ethan however takes a chair to stand higher and places his dick across Kelly stomach. Auden looks sadder as Ethan watches his mom give birth to his kids. Kelly bites her lips as she looks at the young monster of a dick that knocked her up. Screaming Kelly wants to push out the babies so she can fuck and make more.

Ethan thinks 'That's right bitch push out my kids. Cause once they come out I'm going to put more in your pussy. I think I like the idea of keeping some of my bitches pregnant.'

Kelly screams curses like a bitch of a sailor before finally popping out all three of her triplets. Auden is horrified while Ethan smirks proud. And Dr. Bunni, Kelly, an Dr. Bunni's nurse look on with a bit of lust. Two of the triplets are boys and while the other is girl. Kelly's twin brothers are showing that they also take after Ethan with both having hanging dicks. The girl has small noticeable bubs on her chest clearly breasts that will soon bloom.

Dr. Bunni says "Mr. Bowman please measure your sons kids while I tend to your wife."

Auden gulps about to voice a small protest but one glance at Kelly shuts down any idea. Auden next to the nurse measures his grandson’s dicks. Both measuring at six and a half inches long with then both being nearly three inches thick. And finally both twins balls are nearly as big as Kyoho grapes. The nurse soon smiles to show Dr. Bunni the measurements. Dr. Bunni nods to show Kelly who smirks thinking of a nasty idea.

Kelly says "Auden lick my boys dick clean. And don't forget to lick my little girls pussy either. They'll be fucking in front of you too once they're old enough. And I swear if your complain I will limp over there and bitch slap all your fucking teeth out!"

Auden gulps at a complete loss for words. If he does talk back Kelly will keep her words. But if he obeys he'll be licking the crotches of his grandkids without them knowing what is happening to them. With the glare from his wife burning the back of his head. Auden bends forward and lightly licks at each of his grandkids crotches. The babies have stopped crying but Auden still hates that he has to obey his wifes humiliating demands. Auden swirls his tongue inside his first grandson's foreskin to pull away hearing a scream.

Auden turns to see Dr. Bunni bent over a chair as Ethan fucks her from behind. The nude doctor screaming her head off as Ethan blows out her pussy. Kelly gives them a weak smile to turn back to Auden.

Kelly asks, "Did I fucking say you could watch yet cuckold? Keep cleaning my kids crotches with your pathetic mouth then you can watch Ethan make more kids."

Auden turns away as Ethan moans followed by a distinct sound of something wet hitting the floor. And as Auden cleans the next twin boy Kelly cheers on Ethan. Ethan huffs to pop his cock out and slap it against the doctor’s ass. Dr. Bunni admitting she's never orgasmed so hard during sex in her five years of working the clinic. Ethan however is glad to be the first benchmark. Auden however is licking at his granddaughter’s pussy and even as he licks he notices that it's a bit puffy. Yet another surprise from his wifes side of the family. And a big reminder that these kids aren't his and he won't have any say in how they are raised.

After spending a week in the clinics upper floors care rooms Kelly returns home with the triplets. Ethan is happy as his kids mumble and look around their home. Well mostly the spare bedroom with an extra big baby crib. Auden spend a good few nights painting, putting things together, and buy baby supplies. All while Ethan relaxed and took care of personal stuff involving school. Auden often having horrific worries about how Ethan has changed around kids his age. But those stories are for later right now Kelly is chatting on the phone with her dad.

Kelly says, "Yes daddy they're a cute set of precious angels. Oh I wanted to surprise you with their names once we come to visit. I want to celebrate the triplets becoming a part of the family with you, mom, and James. And I think James will be very excited to have some family fun with Ethan. I also have a surprise to tell Auden during our family holiday."

Kelly's father shrugs to himself to say "So long as the idiot doesn't commit suicide after I don't care what you do to him."

Kelly thanks her dad to giggles as one of the boys hugs their sister. All three talking baby but Kelly still finds it very cute. Making it official that they'll be going to see her parents Kelly breast feeds one of her sons and her daughter. While Auden changes the other boys diaper. Auden sighs wishing to see a little light in the family visit.

The following week the family arrives at Kelly's parents house. Kelly's parents and her brother welcomes her and her family into the home. Leading the milf and her kids to the living room Kelly places the kids down so Kelly's mom to play with them. Auden keeps his cool as his mother in law smiles and tummy tickles one of her grandsons.

Kelly's mom says "Such beautiful kids Kelly has made Auden."

Auden nods to say "Yes ma'am I was surprised when Kelly told me she was pregnant. And Ethan got really excited to become a big brother. But I never expected Kelly to give birth to triplets."

As the adults talk Ethan gets a text followed by another two just as quickly. Opening his phone to see that they're are pictures attached. A smile comes to Ethan's face as two very pregnant milfs texted him. And one of his female classmates texted him a picture of a positive pregnancy test.

Ethan thinks 'Ok I really like getting pictures like this. Seeing my bitches knocked up or telling me I'm a dad nothing beats this rush. But I can't fucked them until I get back home.'

Auden looks over at James as she talks with her older sister. Auden rarely saw James and from her lean frame and strawberry blonde hair. He can guess that she takes after Kelly's mom side of the family. Seeing as Kelly's mom is also a red head while Kelly's dad has normal black hair.

James moves from her conversation when she notices one of the baby boys staring at her. Coming over she picks up the baby who giggles and pets her face. However as James holds the baby she feels the bump in the front of the diaper. Pulling open the waistband slightly James smirks to look at the baby giving it an approving nod.

James whispers, "I think we should welcome you three in to the family properly."

Placing the baby on the wooden coffee table James says, "Hey Kelly I think your son needs to be changes."

As James opens the diaper Auden panics but can't move quick enough to stop James. Kelly's mom's gasps while her dad nods saying 'nice' under his breathe. Kelly's dad didn't need to be told who knocked up his daughter. He already knew Auden wasn't the dad and seeing the proof all he can do is nod.

James asks, "So who's that dad sis?"

Ethan smiles to say, "I'm the triplets dad of course."

Auden is about to say otherwise when Ethan drops his shorts and his briefs to reveal his dick to everyone. Getting the same reactions from all three members of the family Auden wants to run and hide. James walks over to Ethan to slap his arm.

James says "Nice man hey dad lets show off ours."

Kelly's dad shrugs to unzip his pants and let his dick come out. Auden's jaw drops seeing a dick even bigger then his sons. James undoes her overalls to drop them and her frilly panties to let his dick out. Ethan is shocked seeing that James dick is only slightly bigger then his. Meaning both can grow as big as Kelly's dad given time.

Kelly's mom asks "Auden why aren't you taking off your pants?"

Auden mumbles a bad excuse, which he tries to use to slowly escape. But Kelly's mom stands and pants Auden exposing his small dick to them all. Kelly's dad like Kelly try to cover up their laughter while James just points and laughs. Ethan laughing along with James as Kelly's mom bursts into her own laughter. This causing the baby's to giggling along with everyone as Auden dips his head in shame. All three endowed members of the family look at Auden like predators seeing wounded prey.

Kelly dad says "Auden there are three real dicks in this house that need help getting hard before they fuck some pussy. Be a pal and help us out."

Auden knowing what will happen if he argues, getting on his knees Auden sucks all three alpha cocks as best he can. Even though both Kelly and her mom know and can see he really sucks at sucking dick.

Kelly asks, "Mom please tell me you managed to find a doctor to fix your surgery scars?"

Kelly's mother glares at her daughter. Another thing Kelly noticed about her mom is her hidden dislike for her. Kelly heard a few times her mom gossiped about how several guys she flirted with would ignore her to hit on Kelly behind her back. Kelly's mom hated this and went through a few plastic surgeries to lessen the gap between Kelly and herself. And well one doctor left her breasts with two nasty scars. But now as both strip naked Kelly's mom can show that she had work to fix it. But you can see at a certain angle that there is plastic inside the slightly bitter gilf.

Auden now on the last cock, which belongs to James, thinks it'll be like sucking his son and father in law. But said preteen isn't agreeing to that idea. Not caring to show pity to a complete cuckold that is as pathetic as Auden.

James takes hold of Auden's head to say "You think I'm like those two who don't care about having a piss poor blowie. Fuck you cuck I go hard!"

James shoves his dick as far as Auden's throat will let her. But Auden gargles in pain as the thick cock is stuffed into his mouth. James balls swing nearly hitting Auden's chin but Auden showing his lack of skill. Ad how well unbroken his cock taking skills are can only take half of James cock. But James still rams her dick several times to push Auden back with her last thrust. Auden wrenching gagging and trying to breathe. James stunt got a small laugh out of everyone else.

Kelly's father says, "Well now that we're hard lets show the babies how this family celebrates with a nice week long orgy. Oh and Auden take care of the kids."

Auden is horrified as the five family members move the coffee table and pair off to fuck who they want. Ethan and his grandfather fucking Kelly as a team. While James fucks her mother. Auden is left to an armchair with the triplets giggling or watching them fuck. Auden dips his head in shame, as he can do nothing to stop them. After all three alpha males gets their dicks wet they switch or Ethan switches. Going over to fuck his grandmother with his young uncle. Ethan fucking his grandmother’s pussy from bellow while James fucks her ass from above. Said gilf screams as she feels her body ripples with orgasmic pleasure from the two young cocks fucking her. Kelly also screams loving that she gets to finally feel her dad fuck her pussy. Kelly's dad smirks towards Auden he honestly didn't care for Auden.

But now he really doesn't care cause he knows he'll have good grandkids and they'll be taken care of. Before long all three cocks are fucking Kelly. Kelly moans as she strokes her dad's balls while Ethan and her brother fuck her ass. The two pop their cocks out to then start to fuck Kelly's pussy. Kelly screams into her dad's cock as Ethan and James stretch her pussy. Kelly's mom is on the couch next to Auden holding her two grandkids.

With Auden holding Ethan's daughter the two boys are held by their grandmother. But said gilf feels a bit nostalgic and emotional at seeing the two boys. Without anyone looking she brings their mouths to her breasts. And to Kelly's mom surprise she lactates. Both boys eager for food drink fast making Kelly's mom shudder and moan. James notices to signal his dad.

Kelly's dad smirks to ask "I didn't know you could still make milk dear?"

Kelly's mom is caught off guard blushes as she tries to make an excuse. But she hears a mild tearing sound. Looking around another tears goes off for both twins diapers to fall off of them onto the gilfs lap. Everyone stops as they look to see what happened. But to their shock both twin boys are showing off that they just got their first mild erections.

Ethan smirks with Kelly's titties against his head saying, "That's my boys!"

James fist bumps Ethan while Kelly's dad gives an approving nod. Kelly smiles while her mom shreds a few happy tears. Feeling very honored the boys got their first small erections from her milk. Auden however is left to sink further into his shame and fear. As the orgy continues Kelly's dad decides they won't cook and orders out. Telling Auden to answer the door for the two delivers that will come soon. Auden gulps hoping that he can catch the deliveries before anyone notices the wild orgy happening in the house. Kelly's mom screams as Ethan dumps another load of cum into her pussy. Said gilf shudders feeling his young sperm and her son's sperm attack her pussy and asshole. But Kelly's mom is happy she can't have anymore kids.

Auden lost in his thoughts gets kicked by James who says "That door bell you idiot get the food."

Auden stands quickly looking for money to pay. But as he starts to talk with the delivery guy Kelly comes over to the door. With cum dripping from her tits and between her legs Kelly takes the food.

Seeing the stunned delivery guy Kelly says "Thanks cutie hurry up and pay him cuck the kids need their formula."

The delivery guy takes the money while looking at Kelly's ass wave and shaking back to the living room.

The delivery guy smirks to say "Good luck cuckold."

Auden's head drops again as he closes the door. Deciding to stand there and wait for the next delivery screams fill into the small hallway to the door as Auden opens the door again. This time a young delivery woman smiles for a moment until Kelly and her mom scream. Auden gulps about to pay her when her attention turns to someone else. Ethan strutting his way to the pair takes the pizza. The delivery woman with her jaw dropped at seeing how hung Ethan is. And his cock still spitting an odd dose of sperm onto the floor.

With a smirk Ethan says "Sorry babe got my hands full with two matured pussy. Leave your number and I'll call you later for a some hardcore baby making sex."

The delivery woman scribbles her number and doesn't even pay attention as Auden tries to talk to her. She leaves quickly pull out her phone to call someone. Auden sighs as he closes the door to lament in the week long celebration that he has to suffer through. As Ethan and James get ready to fuck Kelly Ethan notice something behind James balls.

Ethan asks "Hey James what's that behind your balls?"

James lift his balls to ask back "What my pussy what about it?"

Ethan asks, "I thought only girls have pussy's? Hey is that why sometimes people call you a girl?"

Auden and Ethan both surprised or confused, as James answers, “Wait Kelly didn’t tell you Dude I'm a girl or well a futa. Meaning I got both girl and guy parts bellow the belt. I just won't grow any tits and my pussy won't produce eggs hopefully. I just told my dad and mom to call me a guy cause well I like being called a guy. I mean do you know how much of a rush it is to father kids to other guy’s wives or bitches. And then tell them I'm technically a girl too. You should see how hard it hits their ego to know I'm bigger then them and not even technically their sex! Haha."

Ethan smirks loving the concept and thinks maybe he has the right idea wanting to fuck some bitches and getting them knocked up. Ethan high fives his aunt/uncle and the two turn to fuck Kelly's pussy at the same time. Both stuff their cocks into Kelly's pussy stretching her cervix to the limits. As the two fuck Kelly their dicks rub against each other the veins of their cocks add to the stimulation of their fucking. Kelly's jaw becomes slack from all her screaming until both pump her pussy full of cum.

Both big dicked family members shudder as their cocks twitch against each other. And neither wants to be the first to finish. Ethan and James pull their cocks out for sperm to spew from Kelly's gaping and inflated pussy. Kelly bites her lips to squeeze her inner muscles to force the cum out of her. Ethan and James fist bump proud of stuffing the milf's pussy.

Kelly sighs when the sperm leaving her becomes a small trickle to say, "This isn't the first time family has put this much thick baby making cum into me."

James pats Kelly ass to say "Yup still proud of helping you make our son sis."

Ethan confused ask "What I have a brother?"

James looks from Kelly to Ethan to slap Kelly ass hard saying "What the fuck bitch you didn't tell my son I'm his dad! No wonder Auden is still resisting you didn't tell him he can never have kids."

Auden snaps to faint his face hitting the floor with a thud as Kelly sighs to sit in the puddle of sperm.

Kelly says, "That's kind of why I didn't tell him. Ok Ethan James here is your real dad. I had sex with Auden twenty fucking times not once cumming or getting even a little wet. Hell he even sucked at eating pussy right. Then when mom had James I was shocked like them. James was already getting erections so I took advantage of his need to fuck. A few weeks later I had you in the oven waiting to come out and fuck around."

Ethan looks to his recently revealed dad to give him a big hug. James returned the hug making sure both their cum and pussy dripping dicks touched. James sighs as she starts to piss and Ethan follows her lead. Their pools of piss ironically traveling to where Auden is. Kelly's parents thought and saw it as a sick twisted incest of a scene. With Kelly's mom being sure to tell Kelly she has some explaining to do later.

With Auden simply a lump not responding to anything the family spends their time fucking. Playing with the triplets naked, or doing both at the same time. Kelly bites her lips as she breast feeds her daughter next to her mom breast feeds her two boys. But under them James and Ethan are fucking their pussy’s sore. Kelly's dad is either tit fucking or making either suck him off during the family orgy. The big kick is that Kelly's dad is going back and forth from tending to the food cooking on the grill to getting his dick suck. But all are having a good time. The triplets are giggling, Ethan is bonding with his real father, and a cuckold is fully broken. Ethan knows for sure his lustful life is only just beginning.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


End file.
